


Assassins and Kings

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow - Fandom, K (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Gen, Kings Bond, M/M, Omega Oliver, alpha Ras Al Ghul, alternative universe, omega slade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Seven years ago Oliver Queen left Japan swearing never to return. Five years ago he is stranded on a deserted island. Four years ago he joins the League of Assassins. Years of keeping his past a secret a burning sensation in a sealed mark alerts him to trouble. Trouble that forces him to return to a place that holds terrible memories.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N the poll is a four way tie so I'm just going with my favorite out of the choices. You are still welcome to vote on the remaining choices. So here it is a arrow and k project crossover. This will not be a slash fanfiction though it does have ABO in it. Possible implied slash between Oliver and Ras. I also would like to thank lj_todd for the idea and for names of members of The League of Assassins. Enjoy.

Prologue

Seven years ago he leaves Japan swearing never to return. Five years ago Oliver Queen was in a shipwreck. This left him stranded on a deserted island or so he thought. Four years ago he was picked up by the league of Shadows. Years after leaving his past behind a burning sensation in his tattoo forces him to return to Japan. There he finds out that his hometown had been attacked and his mother was on trial for murder. With this new information he returns to Starling City to check on his family.

Chapter 1

Oliver's POV

I was out in fields behind a tree when I heard soft footsteps. Looking around the tree I knew that the man was allowing me to know he was there. A deep rumble came from the Alpha. He said," Al Sahim... Why are you out here avoiding your alpha?" I said rubbing my shoulder," Something is going to happen Al Sayf. The ugh..."

My hand on my shoulder tightened its hold. The mark that lay there burned like fire. The mark lay beneath a seal that I had designed on the island. It hadn't burned like this since I had left Japan pissing off both of the kings I worked for. Something was going on back in Japan. I said looking at Al Sayf," I have to go." He grabbed me by the shoulder twisting me so that I faced him. He asked trying to get me to look at him," Al Sahim what's going on with you?"

I said dislodging his hand," It's nothing Al Sayf. I'll see you later." The older man tried to say something but I was gone. The next morning I was in the room I shared with my alpha. He was already gone. Under the bed I pulled up a loose floorboard. In it was my Scepter 4 phone, id, and the lighter given to me by Izumo Kusanagi. I placed the items in my pockets before looking around the room one last time before leaving.

Al Sayf's POV

He knew he was betraying the young Omega's trust but something wasn't sitting well with him. His confrontation with the younger man had been three days prior and no one had seen him since. He walked into the meeting room where the Demon's Head was talking with several members. He leaned against the doorway waiting for his turn. The man noticed him immediately and sent them away. He said with a rumble," Al Sayf I hope you bring me news."

He stepped out from the shadows of the doorway and said," I might my liege but first. Have you seen Al Sahim in the last few days? I tried to confront him three days ago and I haven't seen him since." Ras' gaze hardened as he said," No I haven't. He came in that night late through our bond I could feel something was bothering him. He refuses to talk about it though. I had been hoping that you could get through to him."

That was the worst news he could have received from his superior. The pup had most likely left the stronghold and now they were days behind him. He said looking the man in the eyes," I believe Al Sahim may have left the temple. Has there been any changes in Starling City?" Ras' gaze narrowed then said," No. You think he fled... He's closed off the bond. Damn it Oliver!"

Al Sayf watched as the man started pacing. He said," Get Al Owal. Find Oliver."

Oliver's POV

I sat in first class on a jet about to land in Japan. A country I hadn't seen in almost eight years. I knew when we landed members of the special police force would be waiting for me. Due to lack of money I had to show my Scepter 4 id and there was not a chance in hell that they would pass that up. I was dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt with navy blue slack.

I only hoped that Scepter 4 wouldn't give me grief I wasn't here for them. I had come to check up on HOMRA. In the last three days the clansmen mark on my right shoulder had not stopped burning. The plane landed and sure enough there was a squadron of blue uniformed soldiers. I almost spit out my drink in surprise. There was one identifiable member in the group waiting. Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King was standing stoically in front.

A flight attendant said," Lieutenant Wolf your wanted outside immediately." I stood grabbing my go bag from under my seat. Of all people to come get me it had to be Reisi. This was going to be an interesting day. I walked off the plane squinting at the bright sunlight. I could see most of the members of Scepter 4 standing behind Reisi. He said smiling at me but I could see the surprise and sadness behind it," Wolf it's good to see you." I said walking down the stair to stand in front of him," I'm not here to see you Reisi. I only used my id because I was low on cash."

I walked past him heading towards the gates. He fell into step next to me and said," It's been nearly eight years Wolf. The last five we thought you were dead." I said grimly," You and everyone else was meant to. I was only off grid for a year and a half. I was on Lian Yu."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from him. I had surprised him after a moment he asked," How Wolf?" I looked at him and said," None of your damn business. Like I said I'm not here for you. Now goodbye."

I forced my body into its wolf form for the first time since I had left the island. Reisi said before I could take a step," Wolf heel!" I turned and gave a full snarl. Even seven years later my inner wolf obeyed him. He saw the anger behind my eyes and said," Fine go. This won't be the last you see of me while your here."

I shook my head I really hoped he was wrong. Reisi and I weren't hadn't gotten along since I had been injured. I made my way to HOMRA bad about ten minutes from the airport. When I arrived at the bar it was unlocked. I pushed open the door with my paw. Izumo said not looking up from cleaning a glass when the door chimes," We aren't open yet. Come back later."

He blinked confused for a moment when he didn't see anyone. I jumped up onto the couch when he saw me he stumbled over his words," Wolf... Your... Back... How long have you been... Back?" I shifted back into my human form wincing as my shoulder twinged in pain. I said rubbing just behind my shoulder blades," About ten minutes. I just landed at the airport. One guess as to who met me at the airport."

The blond haired man smiled and said," Your captain. I'm guessing your still angry at him for telling to take a year off." I shrugged and said," I'm not exactly angry but I'm not forgiving either. He made me return to Starling hell he called me father."

Izumo smiled softly before he said," He was only looking after you Wolf. You needed time to heal away from the clans. He probably could have handled it better." I was about to reply when the door chimed again. In walked a man and a young girl. He said not noticing me," Good afternoon, Izumo. Anything new going on today?" The young girl looked around the man's legs. She let out a gasp at seeing me on the couch. I said smiling," Hello Tatara. It's been a long time."

I had to dodge a punch aimed for my jaw within a split second. If it hadn't been for my training with the league I likely would have been flat on my back out like a light. Tears were streaming down the older man's face. It made my heart clench at the sight knowing the pain it must have caused him not knowing if I was alive or dead. I raised my hands up in a submissive gesture trying in vain to calm the man. I had never seen Tatara so angry, hurt, and sad. He threw another punch aimed for my jaw that I side stepped as he said," You let us believe you were dead! It's been nearly six years since the boating accident. Why didnt you call?!"

After another punch was thrown I caught his wrist pulling him close to me. I said catching his gaze making sure that our eyes locked," I spent a year and a half on a deserted island. When I was rescued I was broken and could come to terms with what I had done. The one who rescued me offered me a home and a way to heal. I took it. While I regret cutting off all contact with everyone I don't regret going with her." Tatara asked folding his hands over his chest," Why? Tell me why."

I said not meeting his gaze," My time on the island of Lian Yu changed me. If I had to describe it. It would be like when you rescued me from Scepter 4 without you without Reisi. The group I joined they taught me how to control the pain. How to focus it onto something else. They gave me a family just like you guys did. The only thing they asked in return was to give up my past." A deep voice came from the stairs one I hadn't heard in years," So you gave up your past? You could have come back to us. We told you years ago. You were damaged not broken."

I turned to see a red spiky haired man leaning against the doorway watching me. I shook my head and said," Mikoto I couldn't bring that back here. You have a clan to look after and I would have only brought darkness upon your doorstep." Before I could react he had crossed the distance between us and grabbed my shirt front. He said forcing me to look at him," That's not your decision to make. We are your family Wolf not just your clan. You should have come to us. And screw Munakata! You are just as much one of us as one of the blue's!"

Tears burned my eyes I knew that these words were true. But if I hadn't gone with Nyssa I would likely had never met my alpha. I said leaning into Mikoto the older alpha," I'm sorry Mikoto. Your right I should have come back or at the very least found a way to contact you. I stand by my decision if I hadn't gone with her I would have never found my alpha." The alpha stiffened in surprise as did everyone else. Tatara like myself was a omega who had yet to find a alpha. Mikoto said," I thought that was Munakata."

I shook my head and said," No our bond is purely between kings." Silent recognition filled the alphas eyes. Tatara looked away but it was Anna who spoke holding up one of the beads to me," He is looking for you Wolf. He is worried about your sudden disappearance."

I paled considerably it had only been three days since I left. I had been hoping that I would have more time. If the league was looking for me they would send retrievers for me. She said looking confused," An Owl will be sent." Mikoto had to grab my arm to steady me. :Damn it. Of all members he could send after me it had to be Al Owal.: Al Owal had been my teacher. Now he was my hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

It had been five days since I left Nanda Parbat. Two since I had returned to Japan. So far there hasn't been any sign of Al Owal but I knew it was only a matter of time. I also had been avoiding Scepter 4 at all costs. That too couldn't go on forever. Sooner or later I would need to return to at least get a new uniform and sword. I was also in need of surpressors to keep my king's aura under control.

While I had kept it under a tight leash on the island and in Nanda Parbat being so close to the Slates was taking its toll. I could feel my inner wolf wanting to break free of my control. If that did happen it could be worse than the last Damocles Down incident over a decade prior. That incident had cost 700k civilian lives and that of most of Scepter 4 and Cathedral. While a body was never found it was assumed that the Grey King had also perished.

That morning Tatara had taken Anna and I out to breakfast. It seemed he had forgiven me for the most part about my disappearance. We were just leaving the restaurant when I felt like I was being watched. Discreetly searching my surroundings I didn't spot anyone. I used my scent seek ability to find that it was a member of Scepter 4. It seemed that Reisi wanted my attention. I sighed and said to Tatara," Hey it seems that Reisi wants me to come to Headquarters. If I'm not back 3 I would suggest breaking in."

The man smiled goofily before he said," Try not to destroy the building on your way out." I gave him a grin of my own before heading to downtown. The headquarters were hard to miss the building was huge. I walked in flashing my id as I came in to the machine. The receptionist was a middle aged man who blinked in surprise at seeing me. He said with a faint smile," I never thought I would see the day that you would return. I heard you had returned to Japan but when you weren't on raids with Mikoto I assumed that it was just rumors."

I said with contempt," Unfortunately it's not. I'm in hiding from a certain group so if I went on raids that would be a clear indicator of where I am. They also wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in their way." Before the receptionist could reply a deep voice that made my wolf calm said," Hello Wolf. It seems you got my message."

I looked up to see Reisi on the balcony above us staring at me. His blue eyes watched me with a rare sense of worry hidden behind them. I sighed and said to the receptionist," I'll see you later. It's time I faced the music." The man watched as I walked off heading up the stairs.

I followed Reisi to the infirmary nothing about the inner part of headquarters seemed to have changed. Reisi watched from the doorway as the doctor on duty gave me a full checkup. His gaze hardened at the sight of all the new scars that I had received. The doctor asked worried," How did you receive all of these?" I pointed to the one on my left shoulder," First day on the island I was shot with an arrow. The man meant well. He was making sure I wasn't a spy sent by the others on the island. Most of these I received there. A few I didn't."

The doctor said in wonder," 20 percent of your body is covered in scar tissue Wolf. It's a wonder you survived this." I snorted and said," So was my survival under the previous Blue Kings rule. But here I am."

The doctor nodded solemnly then drew blood so they could formulate a new suppressors and activators. Once that was done I followed Reisi to his office. Seven almost eight years since I had been in his office. I started in surprise at seeing my old dog bed still in the corner. He noticed where my gaze was he said," I always knew you would return Wolf. Our last words to each other we're hateful but I did have your best interests at heart. I never meant to hurt you."

I hung my head. No matter how much it hurt to admit it I knew he was telling the truth. I sat in the chair across from him as he sat at his desk. Reisi said watching me closely," I'm glad you came back." I shook my head sadly and said," Captain I can't stay. Even if I want to. What do you know of the League of Assassins?"

He blinked in surprise leaning forward onto his desk watching me more intently than before. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he said," They are nothing more than a legend. Why?" I rolled my eyes and said," You saw my new tattoo one. That is their symbol."

The room grew silent with those words. If the previous silence was uncomfortable this one was suffocating. I could feel Reisi's anger even through our blocked bond. He had seen the arrow tattoo on the left side of my back just under the shoulder blade. He asked looking much older than his real age," Why? Why become a killer?" I shook my head and said with a tired smile of my own," I may have become a killer but they helped me through a tough time. It was similar to when you helped me through that time after Jin. When I was mute. If I had never agreed to join them I may have never met my alpha."

Reisi blinked in surprise. I could see the wheels turning in his mind trying to process what I had just said. He asked," Are you sure?" I gave him a soft smile and said confidently," Positive. But I realized talking to Tatara that while he may be my alpha. I can't stay there. I can't keep killing."

Reisi nodded he knew exactly what I was talking about. He had felt the same thing when he was a guard for Scepter 4 under the previous King. His conscience was what allowed me to live all of those years ago. Now I was having the same issue. There was a chime on his holoconputer. He pulled up the news and it showed an update on the situation in Starling City. My eyes widened at the amount of destruction in my home town.

Half of the Glades had been destroyed. Two names came up that I recognized immediately. Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. I growled aloud causing Reisi to give me a sharp look that I ignored. Al Saher! He tried to destroy my home and framed my mother for it! I jumped out of my skin when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Reisi watching me with worry.

I stood shaking off his hand and said," Captain I need my sword and new id immediately. I must return to Starling City at once." Reisi blinked in surprise before he nodded. Opening his desk he grabbed the keys to the armory and tossed them to me. I caught the keys and after giving him an appreciative nod I took off.

I went straight to the id offices where they wasted no time giving me my new id. With my new id in my pants pocket I hit the armory on the ground floor. The quartermaster looked at me with a warm smile," It's good to see you again Wolf of the scent seekers. I assume your here for your sword." I nodded and he went into the back. He came out carrying the long sword that I had carried for nearly ten years before I sustained serious injuries and was forced to take time off.

He held it out to me expectantly. Hesitantly I reached out my hands grasping the sword both by the hilt and by the sheath. For the first time in nearly eight years I said grasping the sword ready to draw it," We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is true. Wolf, ready." The quartermaster had to take a step back as my blue aura activated. The force of my aura releasing probably could have been felt throughout the building. Studying the blade and how it felt in my hands I smiled.

Back when I was training with the league none of their swords had felt like that. This sword was made for me just like the other swords for members of the clan. I felt whole again with my sword at my side. The quartermaster held out a standard issue belt for the swords. He said his smile widening," If your going to wear your sword. You will need this." I took it and gave my own grateful smile.

With my new id and the return of my sword I said my goodbye to both Scepter 4 and HOMRA. At the airport I was given glares from security who looked ready to shoot me until I flashed my id. No matter where you went as long as you can show proof of clansmenship you can wear your sword in the airports. Most security members didn't like me since I used it for free flights as well. Some had recognized me in the past because of who my parents were. Now that I had been supposedly dead for five years I got less glares than before. It didn't take long before I was waiting by my gate. My plane didn't leave for nearly eight hours but I was likely safer here as much as anywhere else.

Al Sayf's POV

He stood in the meeting hall watching his lord as the alpha paced the floor. It had been five days since anyone had seen or heard from Al Sahim. They also had just gotten word that Starling City the pup's hometown. Ras' asked looking at him," Did he say anything to you about heading home?" He shook his head and said," No he didn't. I didn't notice that he was holding his right shoulder more."

That got Ras' attention the man became more thoughtful. Al Sayf knew that the man was likely thinking about Al Sahim's early days in the league. The unexplained shoulder holdings were more often as were his random disappearance. If he wasn't training he was rarely seen. It wasn't until Al Sayf had started training the young man one on one did Al Sahim come out of his shell.

He had once seen the young man up on the wall just staring up at the moon. For some reason that detail always struck the old alpha as odd. Then he remembered a child he had saved years ago in Japan. The child had a fox tattoo on the inner part of his right forearm. When he had been able to get the boy to speak he had spoke of the call of the moon. He spoke that he was not the only one with a tattoo many other children were just like him.

He quickly did the math and realized that at that time Al Sahim would have been around the same age. He turned to Ras who had noticed his sudden stiffness. He asked," My liege did Al Sahim have a tattoo on the inner part of his forearm? Some kind of animal?" The other alpha looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. He said," No he didn't unless he was hiding it somehow. Why? What are you thinking Al Sayf?"

Sayf looked thoughtful before he said," Remember that mission in Japan almost 20 years ago? I was thinking about the young boy with a animal tattoo on his inner right forearm. I remember the boy saying that he could feel the call of the moon." Ras looked throughly confused at this and tried to hide it. He asked rubbing his nose agitatedly," What does this have to do with Al Sahim?"

Sayf groaned aloud this man was not listening to him. He said forcing himself not to smack the younger alpha upside the head like a child," I once found Al Sahim up on the wall at night. This was before the two of you bonded. It was the full moon that night. He didn't notice me as he stared up at the moon almost longingly. What if Al Sahim did hide a similar tattoo? At the height of this happening Al Sahim would have been at the right age. That was three years before I was sent and Al Sahim was five."

Ras' eyes flashed knowingly. The man knew that he was right. Now they just had to find out whether or not that the young man had gone to Japan and why. They were interrupted by Ras' phone ringing. He answered and said," Yes." He listened for a moment then put it on speaker. He said," Say that again."

A resigned sigh came from the other end of the line that Sayf identified as Al Owal. He said," Al Sahim is not using any of his league aliases to leave the country. One of the attendants did say a man matching his description boarded a flight heading to Japan. She said that he had flashed a special police badge and she had no choice but to let him through." Sayf watched Ras stiffen at the news. This was proving their theory on the young man.

The questions was why did he run? What caused this? Al Owal continued," I contacted one of our people in Japan. They confirmed that two days ago a blond haired man known as Second Lieutenant Wolf arrived from Tibet. They said that this was his first visit in the last seven years. One moment my liege this is our contact in Japan." The line went dead for a moment before it rang again. Al Owal came back and said," Sir, I lost him by just a few hours. All I know is that he returned to the States. He gone."

Al Sayf inwardly flinched at the sound his lord made. He knew the man was worried about his omega but he can't take it out on one of his men. While he sympathized with him he knew he couldn't show it. He was the sword he had to keep his own emotions under control. His lord turned his fierce gaze on him snapping the phone shut. It took all of his self control not to flinch back. Ras said," I want all hunters sent out to find him. I want him back alive, and unharmed. Use any force or means necessary. If he won't come back willingly use his family."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV

I sat at one of the cafes in Starling City drinking straight black coffee. I had been there a week watching and following my sister. I smiled fondly as I watched her pass in front of the shop coming back from school. My eyes widened as she walked into the shop and right behind her was Sarah Lance. I thought ducking my head so they couldn't see me,: Shit! Shit! Shit!: Thea was the only one who had seen me in both Scepter 4 and HOMRA clothes. She knew exactly what my sword looked like. It was time for me to leave.

Luck was on my side that Thea wasn't looking my way when I left the shop. I felt eyes on my back just as the door closed. Not wanting to risk my cover I jogged down the street and ducked into an alley. I climbed up onto the rooftop hiding so that I couldn't be seen, but could still see over the top. I saw Sarah run down the alley after me.

I cursed myself for my own carelessness. I should have anticipated this. I watched her look around obviously trying to find some sign of where I went. She turned back disappointed heading back to the cafe. I breathed a sigh of relief as she left. That had been too close. I stood ready to climb back down when a voice said," I thought so. Where do you think your going Scepter 4 dog?"

I blinked and asked myself,: Did she just call me a dog? What the hell Sarah?: She said her anger getting the better of her," You better answer me dog!" I smiled suddenly glad I was wearing my hoodie with the hood pulled up. She likely just caught a glimpse of the clansmen symbol.

I activated my voice changer before I said," I am not here for trouble Canary." I felt her stiffen at my using her vigilante name. She asked her suspicion clear," Who are you?"

I shrugged and said," No one of consequence. I'm just in town for a few days." With that I leapt from over the side of the roof top. Using my blue aura I softened my landing and took off to the clock tower. The old clock tower showed the signs of me living in it but only barely. Someone could easily mistake the signs for a homeless dweller.

My bag lay against the far wall in it was my league uniform and my HOMRA hoodie. As I sat there I wonders how long before my alpha sent Al Owal after me. He had to know that I was gone by now. I sighed and thought,: The longer I stay here the more likely that the hunters will find out I'm here. If they find that out they will go after my family.:

It wasn't until three nights later that something happened. Because of what had happened in the Glades people hated the Queens. A group of these people kidnapped Thea. For the first time in five years I went to the Queen mansion. This time I was in my league uniform with my Scepter 4 sword instead of a league sword. I called upon my scent seeker ability. I found Thea's scent.

I followed the scent to a warehouse. I went in through rooftop window. I spotted three alphas surrounding my alpha of a sister. I had to make a decision whether to kill them now or wait and see if Sarah found them. They slowly began to circle her and one pulled out a knife. I could see them arguing about something but I couldn't hear what was being said. The one with the knife began to move closer to her and I made my decision in that instant.

I drew my bow nocking an arrow taking aim at the one with the knife. I let the arrow fly and it hit the man in his throat. His free hand went up to his throat before he tumbled forward dying chocking on his own blood. Turning on my voice changer I said nocking another arrow," Leave the Queen heiress alone! Or you will end up like your friend!"

They looked at each other and then said," You should just leave archer. She isn't worth your protection." I let another arrow hitting the one closest to Thea in the heart. There was only one left. He looked at his dead friends before running. I drew back another arrow before releasing it into his throat. With that I dropped to the floor and drawing my knife from my belt. I cut her from the bonds holding her to a chair.

She rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been too tight. She said turning to see my retreating figure," Thank you. Why did you save me?" I said glancing over my shoulder at her," Because I'm not a monster. Stay safe Miss Queen."

Before she could say anything else I was gone. The next day on the news they didn't mention that the kidnappers were killed by arrows. This I was grateful for since that would have been a clear indicator that a member of the league was in town. I was back in the clock tower sharpening my sword. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Ras figured out where I had run too. I only hoped they would stay away from Scepter 4 or HOMRA. I shuddered at the thought of the league interrogating a member of HOMRA. That would end in a large amount of bloodshed.

The door opened revealing a teenager close to Thea's age holding a bag of Big Belly Burger. She said handing it to me," I heard something interesting in town this morning." I looked up from grabbing a hamburger. She took it as a sign to continue," I heard that the Doll Maker is out of Iron Heights again. I heard that he might go after Detective Lance."

I asked curious," Why?" She said rolling her eyes," I forgot that you were gone for years. Detective Lance was the one who caught him for four years ago."

A flash of recognition crossed my face then I carefully school my features. Carefully sheathing my sword I said," Stay here tonight. You will be safe here at least." She asked recognizing the look," What are you going to do?"

I said coldly," I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." She grabbed my arm as I walked past her. Instincts kicked in and I grabbed her wrist twisting it painfully until she let out a gasp of pain. The gasp caused me to come back to myself. I said letting go," I'm sorry Sin. You made my training kick in. I'm sorry."

She said rubbing her wrist," It's okay dude. I should have known better. It's only been a week since you left the psychos you call family. I understand but I don't want you to kill anyone." I said with a sigh," Sometimes to protect those you care about you have to take another's life."


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver's POV 

I followed Detective Lance through the city watching his every move. I was hoping if I followed him it would lead to the Doll Maker. I sat on the rooftop above him watching as he pulled out his phone that had started ringing. When he answered I could see the blood drain from his face. Something had happened. 

He rushed off and I had to run without making sure about the noise I was making just to keep up. He led me straight to a warehouse on the far side of town. He rushed inside without a thought about his own safety. As I entered I had to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out as my shoulder flared in pain. I stumbled over to a wall until I was leaning against the wall. 

I could feel the anger of Mikoto it was so extreme that I could feel from half a world away. The pain was damn near debilitating. Soon it let up and my worry grew. After I was done here I would need to contact them and find out what was going on. I felt a push on my bond not belonging to either King. 

I felt comfort and love being pushed through the bond. It was from my alpha. I shook my head and locked down the bond even further. I could not get distracted I had a job to do. I went farther in and saw Laurel hooked up to a strange machine. My eyes widened as I realized that the machine was what killed the other victims. While Quentin distracted the insane omega I drew back an arrow. I waited until the insane man was far enough away from the machine I let it fly. 

The tube was disconnected from the machine. The detective's eyes flew to wear I stood as I turned my arrow upon the omega. I said growling," Detective get Laurel out of here. I'll take care of the Doll Maker." The man nodded to me running to his daughter. The Doll Maker ran away heading to the back of the warehouse. I chased after him and I saw a figure in black do the same. The Canary had arrived. 

When I made it into the back of the warehouse I found the Canary holding the insane omega from behind. She looked at me taking note of sword and uniform. She glared angrily at me as I drew back an arrow. I knew that I had been on her radar since I killed Thea's kidnappers. This though was our first official encounter excluding the rooftop meeting. I let the arrow fly piercing the insane omega's eye. 

Without another look I took off back up to the rooftops. I watched with a faint smile on my face as Quentin and Laurel came out of the warehouse. As I stood I felt something wrap around my arms. Looking down I was caught in a rope trap. Sarah came into view and she asked," Who are you?" I smirked behind my mask. I could easily get myself free from this but I was curious about what she was up to. 

I said calmly," Just another warrior." She had her bowstaff resting on her shoulders then it was pointed to the sword resting on my right hip. She said," Yet you wear the same outfit as Malcolm Merlyn but have the sword of Scepter 4. So I'll ask again who are you?" 

I shook my head and said," if I told you, you would never be the same again... Sarah." With her name I raised my head so that she could see my eyes. When our eyes met recognition flared in hers. She pulled down my mask and the hood to my uniform. She said in wonderment," Oliver... Your alive." 

I smiled sadly and said," I'll let you process this." With that I threw down a smoke pellet and cut myself free of the ropes. By the time the smoke had cleared I was long gone. 

Al Sayf POV 

He went to the crime scene of where the Doll Maker had been killed. He was accompanied by Al Owal. The man unwillingly allowed him to come even on the orders of Ras Al Ghul. All members of the league knew how protective he was of Oliver. They heard the older detective say," I was trying to get to my daughter that, that bastard had hooked up to his machine. He told me that this was revenge for locking him up. My daughter was about to die when an arrow," The two assassins looked at each other knowingly," pierced the tube stopping the machine." 

The man took a breath to compose himself before he continued," The man had a voice changer on so I don't know what he sounded like. But when he stepped out of the shadows he was dressed like the dark archer. Instead of killing me he told me to go check on my daughter... No he told me specifically by name to get Laurel out of there. How in the hell did that archer know my daughter's name?" 

Al Sayf listened as the man continued to rant before they had enough and left. Al Owal said," So Al Sahim is here. It would be best to track him and return him immediately not giving him a chance to run." While Sayf didn't like it he also knew that it was best to prevent the young omega from escaping. He wanted to know what had caused him to run more than anything. 

Typically the omega was very open with him even with things he could not tell his alpha. Lately the omega had been more closed off as if something was bothering him. Al Owal asked suddenly breaking through Sayf's thoughts," What do you know of Al Sahim sword skills? I only know of his training with me." 

Sayf blinked for a moment before he said," He is skilled with a sword but with the one we gave him it seemed awkward for him. I believe if he got ahold of a sword made for him then he could be one of the best swordsmen in the league." Al Owal blinked and said," Interesting. Then the next question would be where did he get his training?"

Sayf said," I thought that you said he was the Second Lieutenant of Scepter 4. Am I wrong?" Al Owal shook his head and said," No I was able to get in contact with their main superior. The Second Lieutenant had been killed in action seven years ago. They never promoted anyone to that position in honor of his sacrifice." 

This news shocked Sayf. It was rare that a military group would given up an entire position for one person. Sayf said," He must have done something very special to receive such an honor." Al Owal nodded solemnly and said," He did. He gave his life to save the Captain's life. He took two bullets. One just behind the shoulder and the second to the collar bone. He died in surgery." 

Oliver's POV 

Later that night I lay in Sarah's apartment. She had found me a few hours after my identity had been revealed. She offered to let me stay in her apartment for the time being. The pull of the moon was steadily getting strong. I had been avoiding taking my new suppression pills to see if I could stay in control. It was two days from the full moon and I could feel my control slipping. 

With my control slipping I could feel my alpha pressing on our bond more. The barrier I had erected over it was weakening. I could feel his comfort and I soaked it up like a sponge. With my inner wolf fighting me constantly it felt nice to have someone that cared. The pressure wasn't constant but I could feel it when I felt like everything was too much. The need to shift into my wolf form was nearly unbearable. 

There was a knock on the door and Sarah said unsure," Ollie?" I gave a soft whine in response. I could hear her at the door and after a moment she opened it. She took one look at me curled up on the floor and rushed to my side. She pulled my head into her lap as she sat down and asked," Ollie what can I do?" 

I shook my head and said," Nothing. I no one can help me until the beast inside calms down. No suppressors, Captain. Can't handle them..." Sarah sat there confused but ran her hand through my hair in an effort to calm me. Soon I was asleep with the wolf calmed slightly. 

The next morning I awoke in an unfamiliar bed slightly more alert than the day before. The wolf was no longer pressing to break free. I was able to bring the barrier back up on my bond with my alpha. Opening my go bag I pulled out my league phone. I knew if I lost control the only ones that could subdue me. I went into the living room where Sarah was on the couch. She smiled and said," Good morning Ollie." I tossed her the phone and said," If I ever lose control again. Speed dial one. Tell him it's a class one emergency when asked for a confirmation phrase." 

Reluctantly she said," I will Ollie. Promise me though I won't need to." I shook my and said," I won't make promises I can't keep." 

The better part of the morning I spent in meditation trying to sync with my wolf. The last seven years had done their damage I was unable to sync. At lunch I kept to my own thoughts and by afternoon I was itching to get out of the house. I strapped my sword to my side and went into town. 

I stopped at the coffee shop from a few days prior getting my normal black coffee. On my way out I ran straight into something. I said pushing past them," Sorry about that." I yelped in surprise when a hand gripped the back of my neck and pulled me outside. It guided me to a back alley way until I was pressed up against a wall. Looking up I saw the furious eyes of Al Sayf. I cursed my bad luck. 

Oliver's POV 

Al Sayf a tall old alpha stood holding me up against a wall. It had been less than a month since I had left Nanda Parbat. Since I had spoken to him. I could feel my wolf reacting to his scent. The scent that had comforted me from my nightmares. I let out a whine letting my wolf briefly come forward. I could tell by the flash in his eyes that mine had specks of gold in them. He tilted my head to the side checking me for injuries before he let out a soft rumble. 

The rumble soothed the wolf and any resistance I had faded. I could not fight him no matter whether I wanted to or not. He saw the fight leave my eyes and stance. He pulled me down to the ground and asked," Why lýkos? Why did you leave?" I blinked at the strange name he had chosen for me. It had been a long time since he had used it. I sighed and looked down at the ground refusing to meet the alphas eyes. I said quietly," I was slowly losing control Al Sayf. I still am and I can't risk returning home." 

He asked putting his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him," The gold fleck within your eyes? Al... No Oliver what's going on? Let me help you." I shook my head and said," Al Sayf no one can help me. Not you not Ras. The call of the moon is too strong now." 

Sayf searched my eyes before he whispered," Oliver you cannot just abandon the league and you mate. You knew this when you joined us." I leaned into his touch and said," I can't keep killing Al Sayf. I can't do this anymore. It is destroying what is left of my soul." 

Sayf froze I could tell he was trying to make sense of what I was telling him. He sighed and gave another comforting rumble. That made me look up at him curiously. He asked," If you were given the chance to heal before returning... Where would you go?" My eyes glazed over remembering the forests near my house and the mountains within the Rockies. I said," I would likely go to the mountains far away from anyone. Or deep into the forest. I would spend my time away from people until I could heal and gain control." 

Al Sayf said with a resigned sigh," I won't say anything to Al Owal. You better leave town now before he is able to track you down. I also won't say anything to your bonded." I smiled gratefully and said," Thank you Al Sayf. 

The old alpha said cupping my face," Don't think me yet lýkos. You will have to face your mate sooner or later. The longer you run from him the worse it will be." I nodded and said," I know Al Sayf... Wait follow me I do have something you can take to him." 

Though confused as to what he could possibly take to my mate he followed me. I took him to the clock tower where I lifted one of the floorboards. Inside was a necklace of a wolf made out of pure silver. I handed it to Al Sayf he looked at it warily before turning a questioning gaze to me. I had to tear my gaze away from the necklace. It was one of my most valuable possessions. Tatara had it made for me three weeks after he had rescued me. I had long since placed extra aura in it as protections in case I ever had the need for them. It would protect my mate in case of an aura attack. 

I said turning my back readying myself to leave," Give that to my mate. It is one of my most prized and precious possessions. Tell him... Tell him I'm sorry." Al Sayf grabbed my arm as I went to leave. He saw the pain and heartbreak on my face. He said trying to get through to me," This isn't goodbye lýkos." 

I shook my head and said," That's where your wrong. Goodbye Al Sayf." With that I was gone leaving Al Sayf in the tower alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N please R&R. I would also appreciate those who favorite and follow. 

Al Sayf's POV 

It had been three weeks since he had left Oliver in Starling City. Al Owal refused to believe that the young omega had left the city. Since that day there had not been any sign of him. They had followed the Canary around that led to dead ends. Finally they were on their way back to Nanda Parbat. 

When they landed several members of the league were waiting for them. When they saw that they were alone their faces fell. They all had expected the two top members to bring Al Sahim back to them. When they entered the meeting hall Al Sayf noticed that his lord looked exhausted. The alpha looked strained from trying to reach his omega through their bond. 

He stood their quietly waiting for Al Owal to finish his report. His silence had been noticed by the Demon's Head. When Al Owal was finished he dismissed the man but asked Sayf to stay. He demanded from the older alpha," What do you know of my mate?" Sayf pulled the necklace out from his pocket and said handing it to the man," Oliver asked me to give this to you." 

Ras Al Ghul's eyes' flashed with barely withheld anger. He said his voice rumbled with an angry growl," You let my mate leave with only giving you a necklace." Sayf sighed and said," That necklace my lord was one of his most prized possessions. He always had that with him even on missions. Even when he was retrieved from the island." 

Ras looked down at the necklace finally taking notice of kind of necklace it was. It turned it over looking at the the wolf. Sayf had realized that most likely the young Second Lieutenant of Scepter 4 was in face Oliver Queen. The only thing was he had no proof. There was no tattoo besides the league tattoo. Ras said quietly," I've seen this symbol before on one of our recruits before Oliver." 

He called for one of the messengers to go get an older member of the league. Ten minutes later a white haired man with a scar down the side of his face walked in. He gave a bow and said," My lord you called for me." It was the Al Thi'b the Wolf of the league. Ras said his eyes hardened," Show me your right forearm." A flash of pure fear crossed the older man's face but he did as he was told. On the inner part of his right forearm was a wolf tattoo its nose pointed to the sky. 

They stared at it. The tattoo was almost a carbon copy of the necklace. He asked," What is this about my lord?" Ras rubbed his eyes tiredly and said showing him the necklace," My mate sent me this through Al Sayf. What do you know of this?" 

Al Thi'b's eyes widened as he recognized the necklace. He asked looking between the two men," Al Sahim? Was that his?" When Sayf nodded the man's face drained of all color. He said looking only at Ras," My lord I never realized that Al Sahim was a boy that I met years ago. This boy was the most powerful of any scent seeker I had ever come across. That is what this symbol means and he likely has sealed his tattoo in blue aura." 

Ras asked confusion crossing his face before it became a mask again," Blue aura?" The man blinked before he remembered who he was talking to. He said," My lord let me explain in full before you interrupt me," at Ras nod he continued," Late in World War 2 a group of German and Japanese scientists were trying to create a kind of solider that would change the world. A man by the name of Adolf K. Weismann succeeded in creating something known as the slates. It started with mice using a handful of colored auras. Then the building was bombed." 

The man's eyes hardened with unspoken anger as he continued," The bombs were dropped from English planes. It killed several of the scientists including Adolf's own older sister. The Slates that day had chosen their first king. Adolf K. Weismann became the First and Silver King. The Lieutenant who had been in charge of the project became the Second and Gold King. Later more kings were declared until there were a total of seven colors. Silver, Gold, Red, Blue, Green, Grey, and Colorless. Each had special abilities that came with their colors. The auras were what declared their colors." 

He rubbed the mark on his forearm and said his face falling with sadness," With the Kings also came the being with special abilities such as scent seekers. These appeared mostly at random and were not given to us by a king. For the most part unless we caused trouble we were left alone. That was until Jin Hibari lost his mind after a Damocles Down incident. He decided that he wanted to be the Fourth and Blue King forever. He tried to make an eighth King. All scent seekers were rounded up and experimented on. I was lucky and was too old for the range they wanted. Rumors had it that a billionaires son was in the experimentation. Then just over three years after those rumors it was said that all but a single child had been killed." 

Ras was about to interrupt but Sayf placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. It was several moments before Al Thi'b could speak again. The man's eyes had a haunted look about them. There was more to this story than what had been said. When he did continue they had to strain to hear him," Then as suddenly as it began it ended. Jin Hibari was killed seconds before his sword fell. Rumors came that a new king had been crowned. The Eighth and Black King. His ability that was confirmed was that if he bonded to a king their sword would never fall. We all heard about him but no one knew his name. One way to tell is that he has three tattoos. The Red kings mark, the blue kings and then his scent seeker mark. No one knows his true name except for him." 

Ras asked almost sounding unsure," You think that it could be Oliver? Why can't we see these marks that he supposedly has?" Al Thi'b shook his head and said," I'm not completely sure on that. There was rumors that he learned how to seal his auras but they weren't confirmed."

This had Ras thinking while they couldn't confirm it without asking the omega. He dismissed the younger man before sitting in his chair. Sayf said tiredly," My lord, this is just going from bad to worse. What are we going to do if it's true? We know nothing about the aura users. The league avoids Japan for that exact reason." 

Ras said with a quiet nod," I know. I still hold out the hope that he will return on his own. As unlikely as that is." Ras nodded and Sayf took it as a sign of dismissal. 

Oliver's POV 

I lay under shady tree in the forest outside of a small town in Arkansas. It had been six months since I had left Starling City and nearly 7 since I had left Nanda Parbat. I was in my wolf form that weighed in at nearly 200 pounds. My fur was as black as night. 

In this form I couldn't block the bond with either my alpha or Reisi. Though Reisi knew better my alpha did not. Every day I felt him pushing his worry though the bond. I could feel that he had questions. That he still loved me and he was worried. The last six months had allowed me time to sync with my wolf once more. 

I had spent almost my entire time in my wolf form traveling from forest to forest. I felt my mate press on the bond the feelings of comfort and love coming through. The call to return to Nanda Parbat was extremely strong. It had not been this strong since I had entered my wolf form. I whined at the feeling the feelings never leaving. 

For the first time since I had left Starling I shifted back into my human form. I could tell that I was dirty and in desperate need of a change of clothes. Before I could go off the phone that I kept with me rang. I answered and said," Yes." Sarah's voice said," Oliver its Thea." 

Two days later I was back in Starling. I made my way to the Verdant waiting until everyone but Sarah had left. She said cleaning up the bar," You let the door squeak on your way in." I snorted and said," So you would know that I was here. What happened?" 

She took a knife out from behind the bar. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the knife. It was a league knife one of the hunters had arrived to hunt me. They would likely go after my family. I looked at Sarah and asked," What is the news on my family?" She smiled fondly as she said," Thea is working here most days. Your mom though is trying to run for mayor. Don't give me that look she is trying to rebuild this city."

I sighed I knew where my mother was coming from but did she really think people would elect her after everything. Now I needed to find the one that was after my family. Sarah reached behind the bar and threw me something. Catching it I saw that it was the lighter that I thought I had lost. She said with a faint smile," I found that outside of where you were last seen. It must have fallen out of your pocket." I grinned as I placed it back in my pocket feeling good about having the lighter in my pocket. 

Sarah looked like something was still bothering her. I asked with a sigh," What is it?" She said rubbing her eyes tiredly," Some weird killings lately. The person could walk through walls and a few guys had a weird game on their phone... What?" 

I sputtered until I could get my emotions under control. I said looking at her," I know what your up against. I need you to give me that phone I gave you back. I cannot take them on by myself." She tossed me the phone and I dialed Reisi's number. It took a moment for him to answer. I said," Captain, we have a problem."

I could practically feel him stiffen over the phone. He asked," What kind of problem, Wolf?" I said looking over at Sarah," JUNGLE is here in Starling. They are killing people Reisi."

Reisi was silent for a moment and said," Give me two hours to gather the squads and we will take off heading to Starling. Try to find out what they are after until we get there." I said quietly," Captain I can't. I have another problem that I have to deal with. I'll give Sarah Lance your number anything she finds out will be reported directly to you." 

He sighed before he said resignedly," Fine but be safe Wolf." I smiled softly as I said," I will Captain." 

After I hung up I snatched up Sarah's phone and input Reisi's number in it. I said pointing to it," That number if you find out anything about the group behind the murders call it. Reisi Munakata will help you." She asked confused," What are you going to do?" 

I turned to her my eyes cold," I'm going to stop the ones after my family." She grabbed my arm and asked," Who are they Oliver?" 

I said with a growl," The League of Assassins." She blinked then said wit a surprising amount of conviction," That where you were since the island. You became a killer." 

I said with just as much conviction," The island made me a killer just like it did you Sarah. They just improved my skills." She grabbed my arm and said," You can't go after them. They will kill you." 

I gave her a feral grin feeling my wolf push to the surface. She looked up into my face and gasped. I knew that my eyes must by flashing gold instead of just flecks. She asked," What happened to you Oliver?" I said shaking her hands off," That's the thing Sarah. I've always been like this I just had more control before. The League won't kill me. While they won't hesitate to go after my family they can't kill me." 

I checked to make sure my sword was sharpened to a deadly point before I left the club. Scenting the air I could smell the JUNGLE clansmen in the city. I could also smell an alpha nearby that also had the scent of blood on them. A lot of blood. Whoever had come for me was experienced in killing most likely a high ranking member of the league. 

I walked down the street intending on going to the clocktower to prepare for my impending battle. I stopped when before me a figure in dark clothing that as I took a closer look was league garb dropped to the street. The scent in the air was familiar and I growled. Al Owal stepped forward giving a growl of his own. 

The sound was pure alpha that made my omega side come out. It made me want to submit and do what he asked. I had to fight the instinct to glare at the man. The instincts were strong than ever since I had synchronized with my wolf. The gold must have still been in my eyes because he froze when he could see them. He said after taking a deep breath," Al Sahim, you return is awaited in Nanda Parbat." 

I said shaking my head," I'm not going back. At least not yet." I could see the anger flash within the older man's eyes. He said calmly but the underlying threat still there," That is not your choice Al Sahim. You will be coming back with me." 

I placed my hand on my sword in preparation for battle. Three shadows dropped down surrounding me cutting off all chances of escape. I cursed my luck. They had been waiting for me to go the Verdant. They placed the knife on purpose to bring me out of hiding. Al Owal took a step closer to me causing my attention to return to him. He said," You are strong Al Sahim but you have never been able to beat me in a swords fight. Back down."

I said tightening the hold on my sword," No way in hell. Besides Al Owal you have never fought me with this blade. This blade was made for me years ago. Emergency sword release." The seal on my blade was released and I drew it. I held it in front of me in a typical Scepter 4 stance. 

The stance was close to a open fencer stance. Unlike with League stances I held the blade with one hand. They slowly encircled me, and I knew alone I could not take four members of the league on by myself even with my auras. I slowed my breathing activating the blue aura within me. It was weaker due to the seal on my clansmen mark. A faint blue glow surrounded my sword. The men stared at it in surprise. Al Owal said staring at it," So it is true. You are a member of the Blue Kings clan." 

I blinked in surprise that he knew of this. I asked cocking my head to the side," How do you know about the Captain?" I felt someone come up behind us. Looking over my shoulder I saw Sarah. Breathing a sigh of relief I turned my attention back to Al Owal. I said calmly," Leave now Al Owal. I cannot return to Nanda Parbat. At least not yet."

Al Owal shook his head and said drawing his own sword," I cannot do that lýkos. I heard about the nickname for you from Al Sayf. It suits you." I said feeling my wolf try to take over," You have no idea." 

He lunged at me bringing his sword over his head. I heard Sarah engage two of the other members. This left me with Al Owal and one of member. As I dodged the attack from Al Owal I had to bring my sword up into a guard as the others sword came as if to break my head open. I kicked the second member in the stomach throwing a glance at Sarah who was holding her own. 

Al Owal engaged me again aiming low so that any wounds I would receive wouldn't be fatal. I kept on the defensive while I wanted to get away I didn't want to kill him. Al Owal had aided me in recovering from what I had experienced on the island. He had been a sort of mentor to me and if I could avoid it I wouldn't kill him. 

The clash of our swords sent sparks into the streets lighting them up like fireworks. Blow after blow I matched him. I was perfectly in sync with my wolf and in time with swordsmanship that I hadn't used since I was 18. As I fended off another attack an idea came to me. I pushed him back and as he came at me again I stuck my sword in the ground. As I did so I activated my blue aura and created a shield around me. 

The shield blew back Al Owal nearly across the street. I blinked for half a second. I really had not expected that to work. I saw an opening to run off into the night but I knew I could not leave Sarah to fend for herself. I moved to aid her when the second member engaged me again. He held me from aiding Sarah until Al Owal could rejoin the fight. When Al Owal did he slipped back into the shadows. 

I could feel myself beginning to tire from the constant use of aura. Slowly my movements became less precise and the sword began to become much heavier than before. 

As I dodged another attack he slipped into the shadows. The second man engaged me again. As I lunged at him a hand on my collar pulled me off balance. The hand continued to pull until I tumbled to the ground. I tried to regain my feet but something hit me in the stomach. A heavy body pinned me to the ground keeping my sword arm down on the ground. 

Al Owal was the one holding me and kept me there. I growled and tried to throw him off but he held tight. The second man switched with him. While lighter than Al Owal he still was strong enough to hold me there. 

Knowing that there was no way I could throw them off I muttered to low for them to hear," No blood. No bone. No ash." My red aura while weak still burned the two men fighting to subdue me. Both men had to jump up to stop the burning. I was barely able to get back to my feet. Exhaustion was kicking in making it extremely hard for me to keep up a decent guard. 

I heard a crash behind me and saw a victorious smirk on Al Owal's face. He tilted his head to the side and said," I do believe victory is ours, lýkos." I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw that one member had a sword at Sarah's throat. She looked like she was out cold. Al Owal's arms crossed his arms over his chest and asked," What will you do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver's POV 

I stared at the man before growling in frustration. He just watched calmly waiting for me to make my decision. I knew if I didn't lay down my sword and surrender he would kill Sarah. If I did I would be forced to return to Nanda Parbat. Looking once more at Sarah laying limply in the league member's arms I made my decision. 

I sheathed my sword the seal activating as I did so and placed it on the ground. I stepped away from the sword and in an instant two members had me by the arms. I was too exhausted to fight them anymore and just stood there as they shackled my hands and feet. 

Al Owal placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me to where they had a car hidden. He kept one hand against the back of my neck to keep me from running off. At this point it was unnecessary. I barely had the energy to walk much less run. He put me in the back seat sitting down next to me while two of the three others got in the front. The one that had caught Sarah said," It was good working with you sir. I'll walk back to my safe house." Al Owal gave him a silent nod. When the car started up the vibration lulled me into a restless sleep. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this and it was best to get some rest while I could. 

Al Owal's POV 

He watched in mild amusement as Al Sahim's eyes slowly drifted closed. It was painfully obvious at how exhausted the younger man was. He had been surprised at the skill the young man had used his sword at. Even for a member of the league it surpassed many. 

What had surprised him even more was the faint blue glow around the blade. Only once had Al Owal crossed blades with a member of Scepter 4 and he had lost. The only reason why they had won this fight was because the omega was out of practice. He had a feeling that if it had been a few years prior the fight would have ended much differently. 

Scepter 4 was well known for their skilled swordsmen that rivaled even the league's. He pushed up the omega's sleeve to his shirt but the skin was unblemished. He could tell he had woken the man but didn't say anything just leaned back in his own seat. He listened as the man's breathing slowed and evened out so that he was asleep. 

It only took them ten minutes to reach the airport. He nudged Al Sahim who awoke with a start searching around him until they locked eyes. After a moment recognition lit the man's eyes. He followed without question or complaint Al Owal to the pain and sat where indicated like a man to the executioners. Once the pilot had taken off he pulled his phone out and hit speed dial one. 

After a quick confirmation phrase he was patched through. A deep voice said," Report." Al Owal said with a smile," My liege we have captured Al Sahim. We are currently on the plane heading home." On the other line Ras breathed a sigh of relief bringing a small smile to Al Owal's face. Ras said," Good work. I look forward to your return to Nanda Parbat. Is he awake?"

Al Owal looked to where to omega was sitting crosslegged in a meditative state. He said," He's awake my lord just meditating. Do you wish me to give him the phone?" He sensed the other alpha's hesitation at interrupting his omega. The alpha said with a quiet rumble barely audible through the phone," Yes give him the phone." 

Oliver's POV 

I opened my eyes dropping out of meditation when I felt Al Owal come closer. I looked up when he said," It's for you Al Sahim." He tossed me the phone and walked a short distance away to where he could still see me but sit comfortably. I picked up the phone and said hesitantly," Yes." 

A deep, rumbling, familiar voice said," Oliver." The voice sent shivers down my spine and I strengthened the barriers around the bond we shared. I may have been on my way back but that didn't mean I was going to drop the block so soon. The alpha said sounding hurt," Oliver I'm glad you are safe now." 

I said viciously," I was safe as I was Ras. The league was the only unsafe thing after me. I can handle myself. I'm not some weak omega who can't fight." I heard the soft rumble as Ras tried to placate me and felt him push with all of his mate of the block of our bond. I held fast but the fight had drained me of most of my strength. The block held but only just. 

Ras said," Oliver I do not see you as weak. But you swore an oath to the league and to me. That is not something you can break on a whim." I yelled right before chucking the phone at Al Owal," You don't understand anything Ras! I didn't leave because I wanted to! I left because I had to!" 

Al Owal ducked just in time to avoid being hit with the phone, but it shattered on impact from the force I had used. Now more than ever I wished I wasn't restrained so at least I could curl up and sleep. Spending six months in wolf form changed a lot of things about a person. I was used to sleeping curled up into a ball with my tail wrapped around to my nose. This was going to be a long trip. 

It was nearly a day later when we finally landed in Nanda Parbat. Al Owal unshackled me knowing I had nowhere to run. I followed Al Owal off the plane and was not surprised to see the entire league waiting for us. Ras stood in front with Nyssa at his side. She gave me a comforting smile but my face was hard as stone. I could feel Ras pushing on our bond trying to comfort me. 

With my strength back I was able to keep our bond blocked even at such close proximity. I had stopped right at the end of the ramp until Al Owal pushed me forward. I glared at the alpha but obliged. He pushed me until I stood before Ras. I stood my chin tilted up slightly in defiance. Ras said rumbling," Welcome home Al Sahim." I said giving him a short polite bow," My lord." 

He looked hurt at my short greeting and using his title only. Nyssa gave me a questioning glance but kept her silence. He sighed when I kept my own silence and led us back to the fortress. Ras took me to the meeting room and before dismissing Al Owal and the others. The younger alpha handed him my sword. With everyone gone he turned his fierce gaze upon me. 

I was somewhat proud of myself when I did not flinch away from him. He watched me silently for a moment but I could feel him once again pressing on our bond. I said breaking the silence," No matter how much you press, my lord, it will not open for you." The hurt was clear on the man's rugged features. He wanted nothing more than things to return to how they were before I had left. After a moment of silence he said," Al Sahim as punishment for leaving Nanda Parbat without permission you will spend the next week in the cells. After that you will spend time standing on the wall until I say otherwise." 

He nodded to the guards over my shoulder before turning his back on me. As they led me to the cells I thought,: As punishments go that is light. If I had been anyone else I would have been flogged for my insolence.: They left me in the cells under the main part of Nanda Parbat. They had not changed much since my days as an initiate. I had a sinking feeling that the cells would bring out the memories I had worked so hard to bury. 

Memories of a time before the island. I could only hope that I was wrong because the memories could very well desync me from my wolf. Which at this point could bring disastrous consequences. As day turned into night I could feel myself slipping into the dangerous memories. 

Flashback   
20 years prior

I came home from school to find my mom and dad sitting on the couch. They looked up at me as I said," Hi mom, dad I'm back from school." My mom said with a strange smile," Oliver come sit down. There is something we need to talk about." 

I looked between them my father looked positively livid. The look scared me I had never seen such a look on his face before. I looked at my mom who nodded encouragingly. I sat on the couch opposite of them and my mom said," Oliver you have been asked to be apart of an exchange program." I blinked I had heard of this kind of thing. We had a German student in my kindergarten class. I asked excitedly," Where am I going?! Is it far away?" 

She said," Japan. The school is well known and has many special programs. Would you like to go?" I nodded excitedly. I had always wanted to go see other countries. I was curious about other countries and people. 

For three days we prepared for my departure. The school wanted me to come immediately even though I had just started kindergarten. My mom put me on our private jet alone. The school wanted me to meet with them alone. My father didn't like the idea of me leaving to where he couldn't keep an eye on me. When the plane landed I noticed strange people in blue uniforms. Each of person had a sword belted to their sides. A black haired cold eyes man came into the plane. He asked looking at me," Oliver Queen?" 

I nodded terrified of the man in front of me. He said gripping the back of my shirt," Follow me." He pushed me out of the plane and down to where a group of vans were waiting. As the car started I felt a burning sensation in the inner part of my right forearm. I whimpered and the sound caught the attention of the man who had spoken to me. He grabbed my arm pulling me forward and pushed my shirt sleeve forward. My eyes widened as I saw a wolf pointing its nose to the sky mark on my arm. He said to one of the men," Scent Seeker a wolf." 

The man that had wrote it down and whistled. He said," That's a rare one. Wolves are one in a hundred right, Captain?" The cold eyed man and said," Yes it is. You my little friend are one of the rarest scent seekers alive." 

I squeaked," What is a scent seeker?" He said his glare pinning me to the seat," You are. We will make a king out of one of you." 

End of flashback 

Ras Al Ghul's POV 

A scream tore across the hall of Nanda Parbat. It set his teeth on edge at the pained sound. One of his elite guards came rushing in," My lord the scream came from the cells." That had Ras on his feet within a second. It had been years since Oliver had made such a sound. Ras ran to the cells but someone had beaten him there. 

Al Sayf stood in the doorway hitting his hands against something blocking him. He turned to give Ras a withering look. He said hitting his fists against whatever was blocking him," I can't get through. He put up an aura shield around the room..." He blinked looking at the necklace that Oliver had sent back with him that lay on Ras chest. He said," You try my lord. Maybe that necklace will allow you through." 

Ras stepped up to the blueish barrier that kept him from going to his mate. He pressed his hand against it but it didn't allow him through. He pushed harder but a voice stopped him," Don't! We can't risk his Sword of Damocles activating!" Al Thi'b stood in the entrance to the cells. He pushed past Ras without a second thought. 

Ras watched as the aging man rolled up his shirt sleeve baring the wolf tattoo to the shield. He stepped through the shield and it surprised everyone that it had allowed him to pass. Ras paced in front of the cell waiting for the barrier to go down. All the while thoughts raced through his head. :Why is this happening? Oliver what's going on with you?: All heads spun when the barrier suddenly dropped. Al Sayf rushed in before Ras could even react. 

Al Thi'b held the blond omega close. The omega's eyes were tightly shut his breathing coming in short gasps. Al Thi'b looked at them and said," Ras he can't stay here. I was able to get him to drop his aura shield, but he doesn't trust anyone right now." Sayf dropped to his knees before the young man and said," Oliver look at me."

The young man opened his eyes they were glazed over not truly seeing him as he said," Oliver Queen is dead. The Wolf rises with the moon." Al Thi'b said," Shit. He must have reverted back to the state he was in before he rescued." 

Ras asked terrified at seeing such a look in his mate's eyes," What can I do?" Al Thi'b shook his head and said softly," I don't think there is anything we can do. We just have to wait for him to come out of it."


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver's POV 

I opened my eyes and was not surprised to find that I was in my mindscape. I saw my auras that were violently trying to activate. The worst aura was my black aura the aura that was mine and mine alone. The black aura held my inner wolf that wanted nothing more than to be free. It was angry my memories of being trapped had forced it to awaken. 

While the last six months had allowed me to gain some control this was beyond me. A soft sound came from behind me. I turned to see Reisi had entered my mindscape. He said smiling softly," Hello, Wolf. I felt your panic are you okay?" I shook my head mutely and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into the touch soaking up his comfort. He activated his blue aura trying to cage my black aura. He said his deep voice calming my panic," Shh... Calm Wolf. Your panic won't help anything." 

I lay my head into his shoulder trying to bring my breathing under control. I felt his hand on the back of my neck rubbing it soothingly. After a few moments I said," Reisi I'm back with the League of Assassins. I was captured in Starling and brought back." That made him stiffen and he asked cautiously," What did he do Wolf? Do I need to form a rescue operation" 

I shook my head and said," No don't do that, Captain. I knew that if I came back I would be punished. I just did not expect part of the punishment to bring back... those memories." His arms tightened around me trying to bring comfort. I let out a whine the wolf finally calming. 

I leaned back away from Reisi his hold tightened for a moment before he let go. I said looking away from him and said," Thank you Reisi. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." The soft smile reached his eyes as he said," Wolf I might not be your alpha but I am still bonded to you as kings. I will always look after you no matter what." 

I mumbled as I stood up," Thank you Captain. I likely should to my body before someone comes to check on me." Reisi ruffled my hair and said," Be good Wolf. And if you need me you know how to get ahold of me." 

With that he was gone and I focused on my body and my mindscape dissolved. I returned to my body not opening my eyes and trying to keep my breathing even. The first thing I noticed was that I was on a bed and no longer in a cell. I opened my eyes almost immediately recognizing the room Ras and I shared. A soft sound made my head swing towards the door my hand going for my lighter. Ras stood in the doorway watching me with a look of concern. 

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and said jokingly," Don't tell me I slept for the last week." He said coming closer cautiously," Oliver we had to take you out early. You screamed like someone was murdering you. Al Sayf beat me to the cells... Oliver there was a blue shield that kept us from reaching you." 

I said looking away," Sorry that happens on occasion. Though it hasn't happened in years." He pushed his worry and fear at the bond. I let up on the barrier slightly feeling the rush of worry that he had for me. The feeling left me feeling much weaker than before. So much so that I had to lean back against the pillows. 

He asked coming out from the doorway to sit on the bed. He asked," Oliver when was the last time something like that happened?" I flinched but said softly," I can't Ras. Like the island that is something I can't talk about." 

He made a soft placating sound trying to calm my emotions that surged forward again. I whimpered as the wolf threw itself at the barrier Reisi had erected. Ras placed his hand on my forehead and said," Sleep Oliver. I will stay with you until you wake." I shook my head and said fearfully," You can't. I'm more dangerous now in my sleep." 

He placed a hand on my chest and said," Oliver you would never hurt me. I know this and so do you." I said whimpering," I would never willingly hurt you. But I'm off my suppressants and the full moon isn't far off." 

Ras pulled out a bag that held my suppressants and asked," Would these be it?" I nodded noticing the other bag he asked," What are these?" 

I grinned and said," Activators. I used them a lot when I was still an active duty." Ras cocked his head to the side and asked," Active duty?" 

I snapped my jaw shut with an audible click. I had said to much even if he was my alpha he could never understand. We were different even more so than the members of the league. King, clansmen, and strains made metahumans look normal. Each of us had trained hard to learn to control our powers some succeeded. Many didn't. I closed off our bond again not wanting him to feel my uncertainty. Ras said with a sigh," If you don't want me to stay with you at least let me send a member to sit with you. I don't want a repeat of earlier." I looked at him searching his eyes for an ulterior motive. When I didn't find one I gave a nod. He waited for a moment to see if I would say anything then left. 

It was an hour later when the door opened again. I was changing into a fresh white button down shirt. Turning as I heard the door open and said," I guess Ras sent you." A familiar voice said and I could hear the smile behind it," Actually I volunteered lýkos." 

My head shot up to see an amused Al Sayf standing in the doorway. I smiled and said," Al Say... Thank you. Do I have to stay here for the rest of my punishment?" The soft way I said his name made the old alpha smile kindly. He said mischievously," The Demon never said I couldn't take you out of the room. You up for a sparring session?" 

I asked giving my own mischievous grin," Can I have my sword back?" He said a curious light in his eyes," Why not. I have a sneaking suspicion that you are better with that blade than any of our own." 

I followed him to the training room where he pulled out my sword still sheathed due to the seal. He said tossing it to me," No one has been able to draw that blade. No one." I caught it and brought it down so that it was just off my right hip. I said my eyes colder than ice," No one is meant to. We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is pure. Wolf, ready." 

I drew the sword the blue aura activating making the air around us electrify. Sayf whistled his amazement but I was disappointed. The aura was much weaker than normal due to seals on my clansmen marks. He picked out his blade a katana that he normally carried on him. 

I brought my sword up into a loose guard as he took an offensive stance. I slowed my breathing activating my wolf senses so that I could sense everything around me. Sayf lunged at me and I blocked the sword with practiced ease. I went for his right shoulder causing him to side step me. I stepped forward blocking his escape forcing our swords to lock. 

His eyes widened in surprise as I tried to knock his legs out from under him. He pushed me away stepping far enough away so he could watch me warily. I moved closer and he met me back in the middle our swords clashing sending sparks across the floor. I hissed as I blocked a strike the sword slipped down just enough to cut my upper bicep. 

I added more force and speed to my attacks. He sidestepped one attack and brought his blade up blocking an overhead strike. Seeing an opening he struck at my midsection only to be stopped by a blue aura shield. It forced him to retreat then dissipated. He stared at where it had been for half a second then lowered his guard so that his sword tip pointed to the ground. 

I blinked in surprise at this unexpected move. That was not a stance that I had seen before. It was almost like he was giving up but I knew that wasn't his style. I took a swipe at him and with a flick of his wrist his sword blocked it. I darted back away from him watching in barely restrained curiosity. 

He cocked his head to the side judging my own stance. Scepter 4 taught us to fight with our dominant hand only leaving our other hand free to grab a knife hidden in our uniforms. Sayf and I circled each other judging the other defenses. He attacked which I met head on before retreating back. My wolf noticed three others walked in. 

Sayf also took notice of our newcomers. With a nod to me he sheathed his blade. I followed his suit and picked up the sheath from the ground. I turned as I was sheathing my sword I turned to greet the newcomers. I paled when I saw Al Owal, Ras, and Nyssa. Al Owal stepped forward watching me closely. He held out his hand for the sword. I could tell this was a test to see if I would fight them again. 

I took a deep calming breath before I handed over my sword. I saw a hint of approval in Al Owal's eyes as I did so. As fast as it had come though it was gone. Sayf turned to them and said crossing his arms over his chest," We were right. He is extradorinaiy with his own sword. He could hold his own against me easily. I shudder to think of what his Captain is like." I said glaring at him," Don't talk about me like I'm not here. Also Reisi and I used to fight regularly never once have I beat him." 

Ras stepped up to calm me but I growled at him to stay away. He gave a hurt look but backed away. I turned to Sayf and said," Thank you for giving me the chance to burn off some of my energy. I guess I'll head back to the room." From the look on Ras' face he caught the way I said it. He said rumbling," Oliver. Your not a prisoner here." 

I spun to face him baring my teeth like the wolf that resided inside. I said growling angrily," I'm not. It sure feels that way, my lord." With that I pushed past Nyssa and headed to the rooms that felt like a cage. I missed running around Japan with HOMRA or with my squad of scent seekers. I was in the room for less than a minute when the door opened. Nyssa came in her eyes blazing with barely withheld fury. I said sarcastically," No please come in, Nyssa." She glared at me and said," Al Sahim the way you are treating my father is unacceptable." 

I said jumping to my feet," Your father wishes to change who and what I am. Thing is you can't change what I am. It's impossible I long ago accepted what I am. Until your father does he will be met with resistance and anger. So will anyone else who wishes to change me." She asked taking deep breaths to try and calm her anger," What of Al Sayf? Why is he not met with anger?" 

I said my eyes growing distant and glazed," He doesn't want to change me. He accepts me for what I am knowing that it won't change. He reminds me of an old friend the first person that accepted me." I could tell by the look on her face she didn't understand. She likely never would only those who bear the mark of the scent seekers understood. Al Sayf and Tatara were the ones who came the closest to understanding. Ras was too much like Reisi for my liking. If I stayed I would likely go crazy with the need to shift. 

I said shaking my head trying to free my thoughts of such things," Until I am completely back in control I can't stay. Even if it hurts my alpha." Nyssa sighed and asked," Are you really that dangerous?" 

I said my voice hard as steel," If you don't believe me ask Al Thi'b. He knows more about scent seekers out of control better than anyone. After all he lead a pack not looked after by a king." She blinked and asked," How did you know that?" 

I snorted and said," Scent seekers can always sense other scent seekers. No matter how hard they try to hide. You can't always hide from your past."


	8. Chapter 8

Ras Al Ghul's POV

He was pacing the throne room when his daughter came in. He gave her a hopeful look but she shook her head. She said," I'm sorry father. He's not ready to talk about it. He said if we wanted an explanation to ask Al Thi'b. Father I think we should let him leave just long enough for him to figure things out on his own." 

Ras made an animalistic sound and fell onto his throne. He asked putting his head into his hands," How did it come to this Nyssa? I don't want him to leave again." Nyssa shook her head sadly and said," Something is going on that Oliver won't talk about. Something that had to do with his past before the island."

Ras nodded sadly before he said," I'm going to try and talk to Oliver again." She muttered rolling her eyes as he turned his back," Good luck." 

Ras went back to the room he shared with Oliver. When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was that it was once again empty. He yelled," Lockdown! Now!" That sent several hidden guards scrambling to obey his orders. He looked around the room noticing that there was nothing missing this time around. There was also nothing show that Oliver had ever returned. The question now was how did he get out without alerting the guards. 

Oliver's POV 

This was why I never told anyone about scent seekers being able to enter their animal form. I crawled through the halls of Nanda Parbat and was passing by the throne room. Ras threw open the door missing my nose by inches as he did so. He was heading back the way I had just come from. Cursing my luck I slipped into the throne room intending on taking the catacombs out. I walked past the Luzarus Pit only stopping a moment to look at its waters. 

The pit was sacred to the League and only the Sword and the Demon's Head were allowed to use the waters. I pushed open the door and with a last look over my shoulder I was gone. 

I left heading to the airport. It took five days with me dodging searching for me. I shifted into my human form once reaching the major town. I flashed my Scepter 4 id to the desk lady. She asked," Where are you wanting to go to Second Lieutenant?" I said taking a quick look over my shoulder," Starling City as soon as possible."

She typed it into the computer and said," We have one flight in three hours Lieutenant." I said coldly," Put me on that flight." 

Her eyes widened at something over my shoulder and I whispered," Let me guess. Guy in a black uniform, sword on left hip, and a bow on his back." She let out a squeak and nodded. A cold voice said from behind me," Actually right hip. Like you I'm left handed." 

:Shit. Just my luck, Al Thi'b.: I spun on my heel aiming a open palmed strike to his throat. He blocked the strike then stepped back raising his hands to show he meant now harm. That's when I noticed that he wore my Scepter 4 sword on his hip. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as he brought the sword out of his belt. He flipped it to me and I cautiously took it from him. 

He said pushing up the sleeve to his uniform revealing the wolf tattoo almost exact same as mine on his inner forearm," This will be the only time I help you. No scent seeker should be without their weapon. Good luck Al Sahim may you stay a step ahead of your alpha and may our paths not cross again. I will lead them away from you. But only this once Wolf." My eyes narrowed at the use of my Scepter 4 name. He said with a faint smile," Never forget who you are and who you were. Your alpha wants nothing more than your happiness. As your Captain does. The next time you meet with him yo must make a choice."

I said with a nod," You're right. But Ras will have to catch me first and a wolf is not so easily caught." Al Thi'b rolled his eyes and said," No I guess not. Don't forget though they won't hesitate to go after your family and friends." 

I belted my sword and waved him off as I went through security flashing my id. I heard one officer ask his superior," Did you guys ever see him come back in?" I could see the shakes from all the security. I said amused," If I don't want you to see me you never will. But if you ever tell anyone you saw me you won't live to regret it." 

My amusement turned to seriousness by the end of my statement. I could sense their absolute fear and walked away with a faint smile. That should keep Ras off my trail for a little while. I knew he would send hunters to Japan or Starling for me first. I hoped luck was on my side and they would be sent to Japan. Knowing my luck they would send Al Owal straight to Starling. 

I would need to lay low when I arrived to keep off his radar. After two hours of waiting one of the security officers came and said looking scared out of his wits," Sir there's a call for you." That put me instantly on alert my eyes discreetly searched the crowds. While I didn't automatically spot a member of the league didn't mean anything. I asked not taking my eyes off the crowd," Was it someone in black uniform or blue uniform?"

The man said confused about the questions," Blue sir. Why do you ask?" I gave a slight sigh of relief before checking the crowd one last time and said," No reason. Show me to the room."

He took me into the back down several corridors until we reached to double doors. He stood to the side of them and I entered. A small smile crossed my face as I saw Reisi on the big screen. His face was more serious than I had ever seen it. I gave a salute before going into an at ease position. 

He greeted," Wolf it's good to see you up and about. I hope there's no ill effects from your auras activating." I said stiffly," No, sir. How did you find me?" 

He said sternly," You used your id again. We keep track of whenever one of our members use their ids. That is not why I called. I'm pulling back all Scepter 4 members from Starling City. The situation in Japan has escalated we can no longer defend a city that isn't even in our jurisdiction." I said in disbelief," Captain you can't! The normals of Starling City even metahumans could not hope to have a chance against JUNGLE. At least give me my squad let me deal with them." 

His eyes hardened in anger as he said," My decision is final Wolf. Your orders are to return to Headquarters at once." I said my anger rising along with my voice," I will not leave my home town to the devices of an insane King! It's just like with Jin Hibari. We will not have a repeat of that!" 

His voice became almost a whisper as he asked his voice cold as ice and hard as steel," You would disobey your captain?" My voice just as cold I said," To save my city I would do almost anything. I helped you for years to protect Japan obviously you won't do the same for me. Goodbye Reisi." 

I cut off the connection between our lines. I pressed my forehead into the screen my feelings overwhelming me. I felt a soft press on the bond between me and Ras. I whined pitifully opening the bond slightly just enough to feel the rush of comfort. I closed off the bond to Reisi completely. In that moment I knew what I had to do. 

I shed my shirt so that my bare chest was revealed. I activated my blue and black aura together slowing my breathing going into almost a meditative state. Using both auras I drew the sign of unsealing on my chest where the HOMRA mark lay. A light appeared in front of me lay HOMRA's tattoo. I redrew the sign in the air and said," Unseal!" The specially made seal that I had done almost eight years ago broke. All three tattoos appeared in their correct spots. With the first part done I bit into my left thumb until I drew a significant amount of blood. 

I swiped my thumb over the scent seekers mark. If Reisi wasn't going to help me I was going to get help from my own kind. I said in a mere whisper trying desperately to push my feelings through the tattoo," I call all scent seekers to Starling City. We are to meet in two days time at the clocktower in the glades at 8pm. The city is under attack and those sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves refuse to render aid. I cannot sit back and watch the city burn. So I call all those like me to fight alongside me. If you belong to a clan bring those you trust. Whether scent seeker or not. If you can trust your king bring them. I await your arrival." 

Al Thi'b's POV 

He was sitting outside Ras Al Ghul's throne room awaiting his turn to give his report when he felt it. His scent seeker tattoo was burning like hellfire. He stood stiff as a board his hand gripped the mark like iron. After a moment he heard the young man's voice belong to Al Sahim in a way he had never heard before," I call all scent seekers to Starling City. We are to meet in two days time at the clocktower in the glades at 8pm. The city is under attack and those sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves refuse to render aid. I cannot sit back and watch the city burn. So I call all those like me to fight alongside me. If you belong to a clan bring those you trust. Whether scent seeker or not. If you can trust your king bring them. I await your arrival." 

He blinked confused that sounded more like a king calling his clansmen rather than a strain calling fellow strains. One of the guards asked worriedly," Are you okay, Al Thi'b? Do you need a medic?" He shook his head and said," No I don't need a medic. I must speak with the lord immediately. It has to do with Al Sahim." 

The guard's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded heading inside. After a moment he returned and said," He will see you now. Is Al Sahim okay?" Al Thi'b said honestly," I don't know."

With that he entered bowing low to Ras who motioned for him to come closer. Ras asked his eyes blazing," What do you have?" He noticed Al Thi'b holding his forearm and asked slightly kinder," Are you okay?" 

Al Thi'b said forcing himself to let go of the mark," My lord, Al Sahim sent a message to scent seekers all over the world requesting aid. He did not say what kind of aid he needed but he specifically asked to bring kings and other forms of aid. We are all to meet him in Starling City at the clocktower in the Glades. My lord something is about to happen in Starling I request permission to go." Ras closed his eyes tiredly for a moment. When he opened there was untold hurt but he said sternly," Go. Keep me informed. Protect Al Sahim and if anything changes no matter what it takes bring him home."


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver's POV 

I stood in the tower waiting for all members of the scent seekers and their partners. When I returned to Starling the first call I placed was to Sarah asking her to be at the meeting. I heard the door creak indicating someone entering. Sarah said from the ground floor," Oliver I'm coming up." I said sternly," Enter." 

Sarah came up wearing her Canary gear followed by a large black man carrying a sig pistol, and a geeky blond woman. Sarah said," Oliver this is John Diggle he helps me with my vigilante duties. This is Felicity Smoak she is my tech specialist." I shook both of their hands and said," Oliver Queen. Thank you for coming." 

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest as she asked," Oliver what's going on? Your friends left over a week ago and things have gone from bad to worse. Men in green are trying to take over the city and we can't stop them." I said rolling up the sleeve to my shirt," I know that's why I'm here. They are a part of a group known as JUNGLE. JUNGLE is a clan from Japan belonging to one of the eight kings. They are the largest clan due to the way they advertise but only a select few have ever met their King. I have called the scent seekers a group of people some of which belong to one king or another." 

A voice interrupted me," You also called us Wolf." My head tilted to the side looking at HOMRA as they walked in. Sarah pulled out her bowstaff while Diggle drew his gun. Mikoto looked at them lazily then back at me as if to say," Who are these clowns?" I said stepping between the two groups," Enough. I didn't call you two here to fight. Sarah this is HOMRA and the red haired angry looking asshole is Mikoto Souh the Third and Red King."

They still looked like they were going to kill each other. I said forcing all eyes back to me," Hey! If you can't get along leave. It's going to take all of us working together to take on JUNGLE. They have numbers we have power and home court advantage." I stopped once I heard the sounds of scent seekers arriving in animal form. 

Sarah squeaked in surprise when all sorts of animals came up the ladder. I recognized my squadron up front the first to come up. At seeing me they tackled me to the floor with excitement. I said pushing them off after a moment," Alright off you lot. Human forms now." The animals turned into humans in Scepter 4 uniforms. I heard the padding of a wolf coming in. My hand went to my sword and the effect was instantaneous. My squad took my lead their hands going for their own swords. A silver wolf came up the ladder and shifted to a human form. 

My eyes widened and I was about to draw my sword but his hand stopped me. Al Thi'b said pushing up the sleeve to his uniform so the his scent seeker tattoo was revealed," I am here as a fellow scent seeker not as a member of the league." Mistrust clear in my eyes I asked," How can I trust you?"

He said tilting his head to the side," I am one of your brothers Al Sahim. If you do not believe I would help you with no ulterior motive then kill me." I took a step toward judging his sincerity. I felt Sarah step forward as if to stop me but Al Thi'b didn't even flinch. I sighed looking away," Fine." 

I could hear him breath a silent sigh of relief. I had the feeling he was here more to protect me than to help. Slowly the room began to fill with scent seekers from all over the world. One group that came in bore the mark of the second king's clan. When they shifted to their human forms they all bore gold masks of rabbits. I bowed low to the leader and said," The Eighth and Black King greets the Gold Clan's scent seekers." The leader bowed in return and said," Tyson of Gold Clan scent seekers greets the Eighth and Black King. It is good to finally meet you Wolf." 

I shook hands with him then introduced the others to him. He shook hands with the vigilantes but glared at Al Thi'b. He spat out," You're a murderer." I said sadly," He is. So am I and so was Sarah once. I chose the same path as Al Thi'b when I was rescued from Lian Yu. I killed on Lian Yu as well. Sometimes you have to kill to survive." 

Tyson said shaking his head," This man smells of blood. You do not." I said stepping in front of Al Thi'b protectively," If you can't accept him then I suggest you leave now." 

I could see them all eyeing the older wolf warily but no one stepped towards the door. Finally at eight o'clock exactly almost 150 scent seekers and clansmen stood in the room. I had been shocked when the First Lieutenant had walked in with half of Scepter 4 behind her. She had said," I don't agree with leaving Starling City to fend for itself. So we will fight with you. Don't worry I left Fushimi back at Headquarters. Reisi isn't completely alone." 

I gave a soft smile things were looking up. The scent seekers took animal forms to conserve space to allow everyone in. I said looking to each group," Name your leader so that we can plan things out. Once leaders are chosen the groups will head outside to wait for the call. All orders will be given to your leaders who will pass them onto the rest of you." 

I leaned against a far wall watching the different groups talking. Sarah put a hand on my shoulder and said," Ollie I will be right back. Im going to get someone that can help." I nodded in acknowledgment and she left. As she left all members of HOMRA except for Mikoto and Izumo went with her. 

Soon most of the scent seekers had left leaving only the leaders. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Sarah returned and she wasn't alone. I blinked at seeing her father again. He looked old and worn more so than when I had saved him from the Doll Maker. I turned my gaze to Sarah giving her a fierce look as I said," You said..." She interrupted me waving it off," I said I wouldn't tell your family what happened. I never said anything about mine. I could keep listening to him hate you." 

Quentin said with an understanding look," She told me about what you did on Lian Yu." I said ignoring him," Sarah you cannot ask him to do this. JUNGLE will not hesitate to kill a normal." 

I froze when I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I followed the hand to Quentin's arm. He said looking back at the ones who were still trying to decide on a leader," This looks like it will take awhile. Why don't we go downstairs and talk?" I watched him warily but I could feel his sincerity so I nodded. 

I took him to one of the open rooms on the lower levels. He took a seat on the floor and said," I will be eternally grateful for what you did for my family on Lian Yu. I do have a question though. Why not tell your family that your alive?" I flinched and took a seat across from him. I said rubbing my face," On the island things happened and when I was rescued... I couldn't bring that darkness back to my family." 

Quentin leaned back against a wall and said," That could have been Sarah instead. It could have been you that came home from Lian Yu. She could have been the assassin." I said my eyes growing distant," If I had never gone to Nanda Parbat I would never have met my alpha." 

He started in surprise as he asked," Your bonded? Who?" I said a faint smile crossing my face," He's... An important figure within the league. It's not common for someone in his position to bond with someone." 

Quentin said matching my smile," Honestly I'm happy for you Oliver. So what is going on in this city?" I said," You remember when I went to Japan for school? Well in Japan when I first arrived had seven kings. The rabbit masked guys upstairs belong to the second's clan. The ones in blue with swords on their hips belong to the fourth's. The teenagers and mismatched men are part of the third kings's. The red haired angry looking guy is the third King himself. JUNGLE the men in green that are attacking the city belong to the green king's group. Not much is known about this particular King. The only person to see him is the second King and top members of his clan. Any questions yet?" 

Quentin said," Yeah. Where do you come into all of this?" I said pushing up the sleeve to my shirt and pulled down the collar to reveal my tattoos," This one on my wrist is the mark of the fourth King. I am his second lieutenant. The mark on my right shoulder belongs to the red King. The wolf tattoo is the mark of scent seekers. That's why most of the men upstairs we all have similar marks." 

He asked," Why do they obey you and some even call you Wolf? Why does that one dressed like Malcolm Merlyn call you Al Sahim?" I said holding up my hand to stop his questions," It's because I am the eighth and black King. For the longest time I didn't know my own name so they went by my mark. As for Al Thi'b he calls me Al Sahim because it's my league name. Every new initiate is given a new name. Mine means the arrow." 

He asked curious," Why do they call you that?" I said with a vicious smile," I'm excellent with a bow. You have already seen it once." 

I saw confusion on the worn alpha's face then comprehension. He said," You were the one who shot the tube from Laurel. You were the one who killed the Doll Maker." I nodded and said," Yes it wasn't my finest hour. Sarah caught me for a few minutes." 

Quentin looked like he was going to say something but I held up my hand suddenly very alert. Al Thi'b came in and said," Al Sahim they are ready for you." I nodded getting to my feet and after a moment I held out my hand to Quentin. He stared at it and I could feel Al Thi'b watching us with curiosity. Quentin took it and allowed me to pull him to his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver's POV 

When I walked back into the top part of the tower all the leaders stood. I said looking to each of them," Thank you for answering my call. As you may know Starling City has been invaded by JUNGLE. Unlike in Japan we do not have the computer monitoring system that Fushimi set up. We need sent seekers with aura seek ability out in the streets tracking their clansmen. Sarah you will be in charge of interrogations. Felicity will be with me. I helped build the program to track Weismen levels. Gold clan you and Scepter 4 will be on standby. Once we have a location you will move out. Taking them alive is not a requirement." 

Everyone but Al Thi'b flinched at the steel in my voice. He gave me a nod of approval before slipping out. I really hoped he would try to bring them in alive for questioning. First Lieutenant said," Wolf, we will head to a hotel and wait for your call." The gold clan nodded and slipped away as well. The other scent seeker leaders left one by one to give orders to their groups. I turned to Quentin and said," I would like you to keep your officers from going after the scent seekers and clansmen. They cannot absolutely cannot engage JUNGLE. We don't want casualties in the form of your men." 

He nodded and said," Will do. Good luck Oliver." As he passed he gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder. That left me and Sarah's team. I said grabbing my bag," Let's go to your base. I need a decent computer to set up this program. It will take time because we are setting it up to look for clansmen not kings," 

Felicity asked," Why are we not searching for kings?" I turned to her my eyes cold," Because the green King has never fought a battle himself. He leave it to his J rank members." 

Al Thi'b's POV 

He stood outside the clocktower watching as the members of the resistance leave. When he saw Al Sahim and the vigilantes leave he pulled out his phone. After a small confirmation phrase and was patched through. Ras voice came through," Yes?" Al Thi'b said calmly," My lord, the meeting just finished. One King and his clan in full showed up. A first Lieutenant and half of another clan as well. Starling City's vigilantes arrived as well on request of Al Sahim. Then it was his fellow scent seekers. Nearly 150 men showed up."

Ras asked," So what now Al Thi'b?" The old scent seeker said rubbing his free hand over the back of his neck," My lord, I would suggest you bringing your elite and most trusted guards and coming to aid Al Sahim yourself. He doesn't want you involved but if you want him to open up I think that is the only way."

Ras made a growling sound that sent shivers down the man's spine. He waited patiently and Ras said," I'll be there in a few hours." Al Thi'b said," Yes, my lord." 

Oliver's POV 

It was two days later I was still in the Verdant's basement when my phone rang. I was under one of the tables trying to hook up one of new computers that Sarah had bought. When it rang it startled me and I nearly hit my head on metal table. Grumbling I answered," What?!" A calm, strong, baritone said," Calm Oliver." 

I growled getting out from under the table," Ras now is not the best time for this conversation... Why are you here?!" As I came out from under the table I saw Ras standing in the doorway and snapped the phone shut. Ras looked hurt as he said," That was not the reception I was hoping for." 

I growled angrily," What were you expecting Ras? We are not exactly on good terms right now." I heard a soft squeak of surprise to see Felicity there holding a Big Belly Burger bag. I moved closer ready to defend her but Ras said," I won't hurt her Oliver." 

My eyes narrowed in suspicion without taking my eyes off him I motioned for Felicity to come to me. She stood off just behind my right shoulder. I asked coldly," Why are you here my lord?" Felicity looked at me sharply but didn't say anything. I could feel his hurt through our bond while it was blocked it wasn't completely. He said after a moment," We are here to help you Oliver." 

I said noticing that one of the screens was blinking," Your help is never free Ras. We don't need that kind of help. Besides we have enough norms on our hands we don't need more. I need those who are used to fighting clansmen...and kings." My eyes searched the computer screen. That's not possible! I pulled out my phone dialing the number to the First Lieutenant. When she picked up I asked trying to control the shaking in my voice," Awashima I need to ask you something. Did the Grey King die along with the red King?" 

Ras stepped up closer to me so he could see the screen. I ignored the man and she said," It was assumed so since all of Cathedral was killed. His body was never recovered though. Why?" I groaned and placed my head on the table the cool metal bringing me back to my senses. I said jumping away from the desk when I felt Ras place a hand on the back of my neck," We have a problem. We have Weissmen levels belonging to the Gray King. Across town." 

I gave them the address before hanging up. I grabbed my sword from where it leaned against the wall and was in the middle of belting it when Ras grabbed my arm. I said baring my teeth," Let go Ras or I will make you." He said tightening his grip till it was almost painful," No Oliver. Let me go with you." 

I sighed then without warning I gripped his wrists turning it painfully to the side till he let go. He looked at me not angry more sad than anything. I said finishing belting my sword," I can take care of myself Ras. I was a swordsman long before I joined the league." Ras said," Oliver let me help. Let me in." 

I asked carefully controlling my anger," How Ras? How can I let you in when you try to stop me from doing what I know is right? How can I trust you when you take my suppressors away? Ras those are one of the few things that keep my aura in check. What you did to me makes you no better than the person who still haunts my nightmares." Ras stepped back away from me I could see my words had finally gotten through to him. Too bad it was too late. 

Felicity asked clearly frightened," Oliver what am I supposed to do?" I said calmly," Stay there monitor Weissmen levels. Let me know if anything changes." 

She said confused," But we don't have... The new program running yet." I was already out the door and gone. Ras looked one last time at the computer screen noting the address before he was gone as well. 

My phone went off halfway to the site and I said," Yes Felicity." She said her confusion evident and even more scared," Oliver, the levels are rising for two kings. Green and Grey. The levels are 60, 70, 80, the computer says vertical over!" 

I looked up and said," Any minute now we should see the Swords of Damocles. Felicity you should go outside and look north. It's not something you will likely ever see again. Four swords of Damocles in the sky is truly a sight to behold." She asked her curious nature coming through," Four I thought only the red King was on our side?" 

I said with a slight shake of my head even though she couldn't see it," That's where your wrong. There has always been a king protecting this city. Ever since I came back seven years ago from Japan. Even when it's physical protector was gone there was always spiritual protector. Ras thought he took all my activators. I hid three. If I don't return to myself tell Ras I'm sorry but only a king can kill a king." She said," Oliver! Wait don't do anything you will..." 

I disconnected the call and threw the phone in a trash can as I passed one. I went to where the Weissmen levels were. I could smell the five auras in the building and see the three Swords of Damocles in the sky. I pulled out my emergency activators. These were more potent than the normal ones. These were only to be used in times of war where an extra King was needed. I put all three into my mouth crushing them with my teeth releasing the activation liquid. 

Reisi's POV 

While he had told his second lieutenant that Scepter 4 was leaving Starling he had lied. They were staying as an undercover operation. What he didn't expect was the young man's reaction. The man had practically disowned him as his king. He had heard the pain in the young omega's voice. There was such anger that he hadn't heard since Torren had been killed. 

He felt guilty about ordering Oliver back to headquarters. He was surprised when the man had called out all scent seekers to meet him in Starling. Now not only did he have to deal with JUNGLE. He had to deal with scent seekers without a clan, scent seekers belonging to the gold clan, and belonging to Scepter 4. 

He heard Fushimi say," Sir we have a problem." Reisi groaned aloud and asked," What now Mr. Fushimi?" 

The young man said blinking in confusion as he looked at the screen," Weissmen levels rising on the north side of town sir. Belonging to Red, Green and... That's impossible. Scepter 4 files said he's dead. Sir it's the grey king." Reisi said sharply," That's impossible. He was killed in the Red King's Damocles Down incident nearly two decades ago." 

Fushimi said," Sir that's what the computer says. Either we have a new Grey King or..." Reisi said," Or he never died. Damn it. Have all members converge on that sight. Do it now!" 

Reisi thought,: Damn it! Why is it everything Wolf sticks his nose in it gets infinitely more complicated?!" Reisi grabbed his jacket but Fushimi's voice stopped him," Sir, there's something else. There's another Weissmen level coming up. Sir, its Wolf." Reisi's spun on his heel and asked," What?!" 

Fushimi showed him the computer screen. Sure enough the Black Weissmen levels were on the rise. Soon the Black Sword of Damocles. Reisi's eyes widened as he realized that the only way for Wolf's sword to and aura to activate in such a way was for him to take an activator. He knew that he had to get to that building before things got out of hand. 

Oliver's POV 

I stepped into the building and began to search methodically through the rooms. I seeked the auras in the building. The only auras were on the top floor all clansmen were up there. I sighed and took the flights of stairs two at a time. It took me ten minutes to reach the top floor and even from the stairwell I could hear the fighting. 

There were loads growls and snarls from the scent seekers. I slipped in and saw HOMRA fighting JUNGLE alongside the scent seekers. Scepter 4 was handcuffing those who were already brought down. I stepped to the side of Awashima and asked," What's the situation like? Where's the Green and Grey king?" She tilted her head to side where there was some thick fog and red aura shooting out. 

A green aura shot out of the fog hitting the ceiling. I said," I'm going in there to help Mikoto." She nodded handcuffing another member of JUNGLE. I ran into the fog using my aurs seek to avoid aura attacks and find Mikoto. He said with a tad bit of amusement," So nice of you to join the party." I stuck my tongue out childishly before I said," Yeah, yeah. I had something to deal with before I could join you." 

Mikoto asked quietly as we dodged another attack," You alpha again?" I said trying my best to control my anger," Yeah. He came to offer his and the league's assistance."

Mikoto stiffened in surprise. He knew just as well as I did their assistance wasn't free and was never without a hefty price. He also knew what they would ask for. My return to Nanda Parbat. I focused on my black aura having it circulate around me then expand outward. The force of my aura dissipated the fog. 

Before us stood an older man with a gun that had to be specialized. One who I recognized from Scepter 4s archive files. The Sixth and Gray King. He stood stock still as he assessed the situation. Next to him stood a man with white hair in what looked like an undone straight jacket. Surrounding him was a sickly green aura. 

Looking up now that I could see what should have been the roof. Instead it was the night sky with four swords of Damocles. Apparently the three of them had destroyed the roof of the building. I sighed in exasperation as I thought again. The gray king asked looking at me with a look of curiosity," Who might you be young man? Another HOMRA brat?" I said with a vicious smile that would have made Al Sayf proud," You could say that. I am the Wolf First Vanguard of HOMRA. Second Lieutenant of Scepter 4." 

There was no recognition in the man's cold eyes. This was someone who like me had lost many that he cared about. His eyes were dead just like mine so many times. Then he turned his gaze to the young green king and just a little there was a spark of hope. I said feeling a kinship," I am the Eighth and Black King. If you want to take this city you will have to go through me." By this point most of JUNGLE had been captured though some lay not moving on the ground. 

The two kings looked at each other before taking a battle ready stance. A strange feeling went through me. It was not one I had felt in years. Looking up I searched the sky and saw the Blue Sword of Damocles appearing. I growled vicious causing all eyes to turn to me. I heard the door open and all eyes turned to it. In walked Reisi Munakata the fourth and blue king. 

A behind him I noticed shadows coming in as well. That could only be the league and Ras. I elbowed Mikoto in the ribs nodding to the shadows. He nodded his understand before turning back to the two rogue kings. I asked," It's three on one. What will you do now, Green?" He looked at me almost like an alpha looking at his omega and said," We shall retreat for now. The day is yours, Black. Enjoy it while you can. It won't turn out so well next time." 

A fog enveloped the two kings and with that they were gone. I turned to face the new arrival and asked punching him directly in the jaw," What the hell do you think your doing here?" Mikoto whistled high almost a wolf whistle. He said," Stupid blue. I think you were honestly asking for that one."

Reisi glared at the man but turned his gaze upon me. It softened slight as he read the hurt and pain in my eyes. He said sincerely," I'm sorry Wolf. I lied to you when I told you we were pulling out of Starling. I was asked to keep it to only those who were staying. I never expected you to come and ask all of the scent seekers to help you protect your city." I said my voice revealing more hurt than any words could," If you weren't going to help me how else could I protect those I cared about. 97 people, those who had nothing to do with our world died. What if one of those people had been my sister? Or my mother? What if it had been Laurel or Quentin? I won't good people die for the Second's ambitions. I thought you were different apparently I was wrong." 

Reisi looked like he wanted to say something but wisely shut his mouth. I couldn't control the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me as I looked at the man. The one that had shown me a path of more than pain and hatred. He had been my safety line that was clearly cut. My breathing began to become more erratic and my aura was striking out at all who were near. I heard someone come up behind me speaking soft words trying to calm me. 

Whoever it was wasn't having my success. I felt familiar arms wrap around me and made a soft sound in acknowledgement. Slowly I could began to hear the soft murmurs," Calm down, Oliver. It's okay your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." When I came back to my body not just feelings I found I was on the floor. Looking over my shoulder I saw it was Ras holding me with his on my shoulder. 

I turned in his grip so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. I said softly ignoring the others," Ras I can't go with you right now. I swear to you I will return. I just can't do so right now Ras." He made a soft noise and said rubbing his cheek against mine," I will keep looking for you Oliver. But I will give you time to hide. I can't promise that your family won't be involved Oliver." 

He reluctantly let me go so that he could look at me. I wouldn't meet his eyes. I knew that was the danger of running. My family could be hurt. He said getting to his feet," You have one week Oliver. One week to run as far as you can."


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver's POV

My time to run was up as I made the last leg of my journey by boat. In all honesty I never thought I would willingly return to Lian Yu. After all the pain it put me to get off now I was returning to get away from those who saved me. All my valuables were in waterproof ziplock bags and in a waterproof backpack. 

I had a special handcranked charger that allowed me to charge my burner phone. The owner of the boat charged me $50 to take me to the island and another 50 to not say anything to anyone. The man said stopping his boat about 150 yards from shore. He said in Chinese," You swim to shore from here. I will not go any further." 

I nodded and said in fluent Chinese," Thank you. For everything." With that I jumped into the waters and swam to the shore. When I pulled myself up to shore I blinked in confusion. There were fresh footprints in the sand. By the tides it was only a few hours old. I wasn't alone on this damn island. I slowly made my way to the plane wary of being attacked. Wary that someone like Fyers or Ivo was on the island. 

It took four hours for me to reach the plane. It looked the same as it had five years previous the only thing missing was the people. I pulled out my sleeping bag rolling it out onto the cot in the far corner. The plane even after five years was still in surprisingly good condition. I pulled out a granola bar and had just taken a bite out of it when a crack resounded in the still forest. My hand went immediately to my sword. 

A figure dressed in league garb stepped into the plane a bow taut with tension in its string. His scent said alpha and I could tell he wasn't an initiate flunky. My hand eased off my sword now at rest in front of me in plain view. He said with a voice changer on," Take off your sword and place it on the ground." I unbelted my sword placing in on the ground as he said. Never once did my eyes stray from his bow. If he let an arrow fly I would have less than a second to catch it or I would be dead. 

My uniform was made of a lighter material that allowed freer movement but would not stop an arrow. If I did not catch the arrow I would likely die. He said his hands going up to his changer," I will turn off my changer and lower my hood. You will do the same. In three...two...one. Now." I pulled down my cowl and hood just as he did. Our eyes widened in equal amounts of surprise. In front of me stood Malcolm Merlyn. 

Ras Al Ghul's POV 

He stood in his meeting room watching as his daughter entered. She said," Father I'm here as you requested. Is this about Al Sahim?" He nodded and said," His one week is up. Nyssa I'm sending you to Starling City. You will watch over his family until I decide that it is time to use them to bring him in. Until then Al Owal," the man in question stepped out of the shadows," You will hunt the globe for him but you will stay away from his family. That is my will take the men you need." 

They snapped to attention and once Al Owal was gone Nyssa came closer. She said," Father... Is there a chance that he stayed in Starling?" He shook his head. He had tried to follow his mates movements but once he left the U.S. it was impossible. His omega had more aliases than the entire league combined. Each one was prepared to be used at any second. 

She took her leave after that so she could prepare for the journey. He sat down to prepare other members of the leave for their next missions when he felt something across the bond. He felt along the bond noticing that the barrier separating him and his mate had weakened slightly. He felt his mate's sudden anger and panic. Almost like he had come across an old enemy. He pushed his concern and comfort across their bond. 

After months of him shutting the alpha out Oliver finally relented. He felt love come back across the bond. A message as well,: I'm fine.: Normally that would have pacified the older man but the uncertainty behind it set the alpha on edge. Something was happening wherever Oliver was. 

Oliver's POV 

For the first time in six years I stood face to face with Malcolm. The man responsible for destroying half of my city. The man responsible for my best friend's death. He lowered his bow and asked uncertainly," Oliver? Is that you?" I growled angrily," You bastard! I'll kill you." 

I rushed at him without a second thought to the bow in his hand. He blinked but caught my arm as I went to strike his jaw. I pulled one of my knives hidden in my jacket and tried to spill his guts. He caught my arm and pulled me against him. I struggled against his hold but it was no use. He asked once I had stopped struggling against him," When did you join the league Oliver?" I said with a growl," None of your damn business Merlyn! Let me go!" 

If anything Malcolm tightened his hold as I started to struggle again. I was straining to get my knife hand free. I felt Ras push his love and concern through our bond. He couldn't be allowed to have the chance to see where I was. If the league came to the island there was only so far I could run before they caught me. I sent him a message through our bond,: I'm fine.: I was uncertain on how long I would remain that way. Malcolm would no doubt kill me if he knew who I was bonded to. 

I felt his hold loosen just a little as if sensing my thoughts. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to pull free of the older man. I was too far from my sword for it to do me much good. While I could get to it I wouldn't have the time to do an emergency release on the seal before he drew back his bow again. Then we would be right back where we started. 

I activated my blue aura on the knives ready to fight for my life. Malcolm watched me in barely concealed curiosity. He said his voice calm and smooth sounding very much like an alpha," I know that your an aura master Oliver. I know you served both red and blue king of Japan." I flinched but he let out a soft rumble to soothe me. His bow was lowered but I knew from stories told by the league that he could have it up and drawn faster than I could blink. 

He said his stance relaxing," Oliver I have been on this island for months. How did you survive here for five years by yourself?" I snarled angrily causing him to sigh again in disappointment. It was obvious to him that if he wanted to have any kind of conversation with me he would have to quell the fight response. He put his bow over his back and lunged at me. 

The unexpected move caused me to stumble back in surprise. The man nimbly threw me ground going down with me so that he pinned my arms to the floor. He positioned himself so that he had one free hand that gripped the back of my neck. He said in a low commanding tone that was all alpha," Your done. You will not fight anymore." I whimpered my omega dynamic coming out. My body was forced into a relaxation by the alpha on top of me. 

He waited a moment longer before he got up. He sat back on the ground watching me. Slowly I got back up from the ground my head low and submissive. I hated it when people used my dynamic against me. He said sorrowfully," I'm sorry Oliver. I did not want to do that but you won't listen to me if your trying to fight me. Now how did you survive this island? When did you join the league?" 

I said not meeting his gaze," I wasn't alone. There was both people that helped and....and hurt me. I only spent a year and a half on this island. After the first year it was only me on the island. The league had sent Nyssa here to search for a man named Ivo. He had died a six months prior." Malcolm looked curious as I explained that I went with her instead of going back to Starling or Japan. I didn't go any further. I didn't trust the man like I had as a child. He looked thoughtful as he leaned his back against the wall of the plane. He asked causing me to give him a sharp look," Do you remember after my wife died and I disappeared?"

I said my voice hard as steel," Yes. I know you joined the League of Assassins because of the pain. Just like I did. After two years you left. How did you get Ras to agree to that?" Malcolm said looking away in shame," Tommy. I didn't want to leave Tommy without a father for any longer. Why are you here Oliver? Did Ras send you after me?" 

I said shaking my head still keeping an eye on the alpha," No I'm on the run from the League." I knew it was a risk telling him this. If Malcolm wanted to get on Ras' good side I would be a good place to start. He could also use me as a hostage against my alpha. Malcolm said trying to catch my eyes," Oliver look at me. Why are you running from the league? You do know what will happen when you run from them right?" 

My eyes cold looking very much like the assassin I was looked him directly in the eyes. I said coldly," The Demon's Head will not find it so easy to go after my family Al Saher." I got a sense of satisfaction at seeing his flinch. I felt grateful that he did not know my own league name. Malcolm said his own voice going cold," Oliver the Canary is not a suitable protection for your family."

I growled angrily," She stood strong against you." He blinked owlishly for a moment. He said," That was me Oliver. Do you really think she can hold her own against Nyssa or Al Owal?" 

I opened my mouth to shoot back a retort then closed it. He was right Sarah was good but she wasn't that good. He could see the silent understanding. He said," Oliver we need to talk. Why are you here? Why did you need to leave the league?" I said getting to my feet grabbing my bag and sword," I'm leaving Al Saher. I'll find another place to spend the night."


	12. Enemies turned allies

Malcolm's POV 

He grabbed Oliver's arm in an effort to stop the younger man from leaving. He wasn't surprised when the man reacted violently. The man struck out with an open palm strike. He let Oliver go without another word watching as he stalked out. Oliver was not the same naive boy that played in his yard. To him Oliver had been like a second son. Now he was as much of a killer as Malcolm. 

The question that was eating at him was. Why did Oliver leave the league? Why did Oliver keep dodging his questions? He waited three minutes before tracking the young man. It did not take long for him to catch up to Oliver. He stood in front of the graves that Malcolm had found two days prior. Oliver said," Dad I'm sorry. I failed you. I couldn't do what you asked of me and I couldn't stay with the league. Damn it! Why can't I do anything right?" 

He could see the tears falling from the man's face. It took a moment for it to sink in that one of the graves was Robert Queens. The only other question who was the other graves. The man swiped at his face using his sleeve to dry the tears. The man belted his sword expertly and said," One day I'll make you proud, dad." 

Malcolm hid himself in the shadows so that Oliver wouldn't see him. The man pulled out a map from his bag and began to study it. The omega turned his gaze to the east then set out that way. He followed the omega until an hour before nightfall when he made camp. Oliver called out to him," You might as well come out Malcolm. I know you have been following me since the graves." Malcolm sighed he should have known that the omega had realized that he tracking him. 

Malcolm asked as he sat across the fire from him," How did you know?" The omega pointed to his nose and said," Human scent. It's just us on this island so you would be the only one following me."

That struck Malcolm as odd. Normally even omegas can't track scents downwind from them. He knew that the man was a clansmen for two different kings. He didn't know anything about his duties within the clans. His attention returned to the omega when his left hand came around to grip just behind the right shoulder. There was a pained look on his face and Malcolm was on his feet in an instant. 

The omega glared at him for a moment but with another grimace of pain allowed him to come closer. Malcolm undid the jacket to his uniform and let out a startled sound. Instead of a usual black button down shirt it was white. Under the armpit was a growing bloodstain. He said angrily," Your bleeding! Why didn't you say were injured?!" Oliver shook his head and said through clenched teeth," Wasn't injured. Old injury reopening. My bag Malcolm worst smelling needle." 

Malcolm blinked in confusion and asked," What the hell do you mean?" Oliver said with another grunt," It's antisiver. The worse it smells the more potent it is. Malcolm please." 

He rushed over to the bag pulling out a set of medical needles. Each had a very clear liquid in them. There was one that smelled like it had something had died on it. He pulled that one out and the omega said panting," In the vein. Right arm is best." Malcolm nodded and began to look for a vein. Once he found it the blood stain had progressed all the way down the shirt. He pushed the contents into the vein. Oliver's eyes slowly closed and he relaxed as he slipped into sleep. He pulled off the omegas blood soaked shirt as gently as he could. 

He was surprised once again. He saw one bleeding wound that looked suspiciously like a gunshot wound on his collarbone. When turned him over he saw another just behind shoulder blade. He tore the clean parts of the shirt into strips and wrapped his shoulder tightly. He pulled out a clean black shirt from his own bag and pulled it over Oliver's head and gently put him in it. 

Malcolm pulled out one of the blankets from Oliver's bag and draped it over the omega. Malcolm took first watch knowing that while they were alone in the human sense. But the animals were just as dangerous. It was an hour later when a whimper drew his attention back to the omega. The younger man was tossing in his sleep. Worried he might reopen his wounds Malcolm moved closer. The omega seemed to be caught in a nightmare but didn't seem in danger of reopening his wounds. 

He placed his hand on the man's good shoulder and shook it gently and said," Wake up Oliver. Come on Oliver it's just a nightmare." Oliver woke with a start grabbing his arm and pulling forward as if to slam him into the ground. Malcolm executed a perfect roll yanking his arm free. Oliver's eyes searched wildly for an attacker before landing on him. He could see Oliver deliberating his options before relaxing a fraction. 

He asked baring his teeth," What happened?" Malcolm studied him for a moment before asking in return," What do you remember Oliver?" 

He watched as Oliver contemplated his question. Oliver said after a moment," Pain all I remember is pain. Then your voice telling me to wake up." Malcolm said nodding in confirmation," You were bleeding from you shoulder by the collarbone and from..." Oliver interrupted him," From behind same shoulder blade. I'm alive so I guess you gave me the antisilver. Thank you Malcolm I owe you." 

Malcolm smiled faintly noticing the stiff way Oliver moved. Malcolm asked," What kind of nightmare were you having Oliver?" 

Oliver's POV 

I flinched at the question feeling an insurmountable amount of panic. I shook my head viciously looking away from him. Malcolm made a soft sound and said," No don't do that Oliver. Don't shut me out." I yelled using my anger to try and get past the panic, not entirely succeeding," How can I let you in! You killed 503 people with that damn machine of yours! If... If I wasn't on the run from the league myself I would have to turn you in!"

I felt a push on the bond between Ras and I. I forced the bond shut completely shut in a fit of anger. Malcolm his a wince as he said," Be at peace Oliver. I know just as you do that turning me in would be the same as turning yourself in. Same as if I were to turn you in." I flinched hard I knew that if he turned me in it could be a pardon for him. I knew I should probably get off the island before he figured out who I was bonded to. 

I could feel Malcolm's eyes watching me closely and knew instinctively there was no way I was going to get away easily. I sighed and used my bag as I pillow laying back on the ground. The next morning I awoke to the smell of cooking meat. I sat up from my place then moved to the fire at seeing Malcolm. While I didn't trust the older man I was willing to put that aside for the next six months that we were stuck together. He handed me a plate and said cheerfully," Good morning Oliver." 

I mumbled into my food making him sit forward and ask," What was that?" I sighed and giving him a cold look," My name is Al Sahim, Al Saher." 

He looked up at me curious as he said," Al Sahim, the arrow. A curious name Oliver." My jaw set in anger, but I said," It's because when I was rescued I carried a bow. While I was here I learned how to use it and the league compounded on it."

Malcolm nodded to the sword on my hip and asked," And that? That is not a league blade? Where did you get it?" I said my hand wandering to it," You know I'm a member of Scepter 4. The blue clan of Japan under the leadership of Reisi Munkata. It wasn't always the well respected clan that it is now."

Malcolm nodded but decided not to press me on the issue. He asked packing up his stuff," Are you going back to the plane?" I nodded and said," I should for the moment at least. That was our base when I was here before." 

Malcolm caught my slip up and asked more curious than before," We?" I flinched hard and said," You saw the graves Merlyn. Those graves represented my friends that died." 

Malcolm gave me a look akin to pity as I turned away from him to pack up my own gear. I had hid my bow on the island not far from the plane along with a few notes. I said to Malcolm carefully," I have somewhere else to go before I go to the plane. I'll meet you there." He said grabbing my arm," No it's too dangerous."

My eyes turned hard as stone as I said," I can take care of myself Malcolm. The only ones on this island are you and me. Now release me before you find out what it means to be a clansmen." Malcolm sighed and said," There are still dangers on the island Oliver. What if Al Owal or one of the other league hunters arrive?"

I said with a ruthful smile," They won't catch me easily. I assume you aren't so stupid as to be caught." Before he could respond I was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver's POV 

It took me four hours to reach the waterfall that Yao Fei used to take me to. Taking a deep breath to quell my nervousness I went behind the waterfall. In a large hole lay a bag, quiver and my old bow. Pulling my quiver over my back I kept ahold of my bow. My wolf told me I was being watched so I drew an arrow. I used my aura seek and didn't find any kings or clansmen. This meant it was either the league or Malcolm. My money was on Malcolm. 

I could see someone donned in league attire through the water. I snarled wolfishly to see how the figure reacted. If it was Al Sayf they wouldn't react. If it was anyone else well they would do that. The figure flinched away from the sound. Whoever this was, was about to find out why my nickname was lýkos. 

The figure called out in an all too familiar voice proving I was right," Hold it Oliver. I was making sure you were all right." I growled in warning my bow still taunt ready to fire as I came around the waterfall. He watched me cautiously but didn't move. His eyes never left mine as I stalked closer to him just stared at me. 

With a sigh I lowered my bow and placed the arrow back in the quiver. He smiled approvingly as he watched me do so. The smile to my surprise even reached his eyes. The man's azure gaze was unnerving as he just stared at me. His alpha pheromones were calm and counteracted my agitated omega ones. He said trying to calm me," Oliver, let's head back to the plane. Calm Oliver." The panic was overriding sending my wolf out control. I had to shift otherwise I would likely murder Malcolm. 

Without a word to the man I unbelted my sword, and took off my quiver. I placed my weapons on the ground. I could feel my teeth elongating. I said," Al Saher take my weapons and go to the plane. I will meet you there in a few days." He asked not liking the gold flecks in my blue eyes," Oliver talk to me what's wrong?" 

I shook my head running towards the forest and away from him. It wasn't long before the call of the moon became to much. Even during the day the moon's call was still there. I shifted allowing my body to enter my wolf form. As soon as the shift was complete I let out a pure wolven howl that reverberated off the trees. I was positive that Malcolm would have heard it. 

He would also know that there weren't any wolves on the island. I spent the next three days in my wolf form running from one side of the island to the other. More often than not I would to stop to dig up any hidden mines. I had collected them and put them in a pile near my den so when I changed back I could disarm them. It took another two days before my human side returned in full. 

On the fifth day in he morning I shifted back into my human form. My muscles were stiff from the change. I was in dire need of a bath but first I needed to diffuse the mines. I pulled one of knives free of its holster and opened each of the mines and carefully disarmed them. My time in Scepter 4 allowed me to learn how to diffuse different kinds of bombs. 

After all the mines were diffused and went back to waterfall for a bath. Once I was cleanish I went back to the plane. When I arrived Malcolm was gone but his bag lay on the far fall. My sword, bow, quiver, and the bag I had retrieved from the waterfall lay on the opposite wall. With a deep breath I went over to check the weapons. I noticed immediately that there was a new string on my bow. It was skillfully done on the bow. After testing the integrity of the strong and was happy with it I place it back on the ground. I pulled free one of my arrows noticing that the tips were sharpened to a deadly point. It looked like Malcolm had been busy while I was running as a wolf.

My sword had also been honed and sharpened with such precision I knew that Malcolm had done it. It wasn't long before he came back carrying two birds. He didn't look surprised to see me examining my weapons. He started a fire with a word to me and went to prepare the birds. I grabbed them from him and defeathed and stuck them on the spit. 

I said as they were cooking," Al... No, Malcolm by now you probably have figured out what I am," he nodded cautiously. I could see it in his eyes he knew I was one of the scent seekers and a child of the moon. I continued," I ask that you keep my secret as I will keep yours. You didn't think I would notice that you smell of the gray King. He's alive you know." 

Malcolm sighed and said looking into the fire," I was supposed to be there that day. But Tommy had been just been born and I couldn't leave my wife. I always thought like everyone else that he had died." I nodded and said," So did we in Scepter 4. Right up until he and the green King attacked Starling City." 

Malcolm asked trying to mask his emotions that were flashing across his face," When was this?!" I said softly," Just under two weeks ago. You probably won't believe what happened?" 

Malcolm gave me a sharp look that made me smile. So I told him what had happened before I returned to Lian Yu. Malcolm got this strange soft look as I explained it. It was obvious he missed his King. It seemed like their bond was similar to that between Reisi and I. I said after a moment," You seem to be close to your King." Malcolm nodded and said," He took me from a dark place. If he hadn't I would never have met Rebecca and Tommy would never have been born. What about you and your kings?" 

I said my face darkening at the memory," Mikoto rescued me from a dark place as well. The previous blue King experimented on scent seekers. I would likely never been the same if it hadn't been for Reisi and Tatara. I don't agree with the way Reisi does things anymore. He would have let JUNGLE take over Starling. I couldn't let it happen Malcolm... I just couldn't." 

Malcolm could see the range of emotions on my face. The pain of being separated from both my alpha and my kings was taking its toll. Malcolm moved closer cautiously not sure how I would take to the comfort from him. I looked up at the older alpha with a pained expression. He was not my alpha yet he was trying to comfort me. It was like Slade and Shadow all over again. 

With those thoughts I unwillingly went into wolf form laying my head across one front leg. Malcolm blinked in surprise as my wolf form lay on the ground. He had only crossed paths with a single scent seeker. That particular man hated his inner animal and blamed it for his problems. He placed his hand on the back of my neck causing me to pull back my lips over my teeth in a snarl. Instead of scruffing the wolf he rubbed his hand over the fur. I lay next to him and slowly my eyes began to shut.


	14. The Past haunts us

Malcolm's POV 

He was surprised when Oliver shifted into a humongous black furred wolf. The wolf had to weigh in close to 200 pounds. Slowly he began to approach the wolf and pulled back for a moment. After a moment of watching the blue eyed wolf he continued to approach him. He began to rub the wolf's neck trying to calm the animal. He wasn't surprised at the snarl the wolf gave him but soon the animal calmed. Malcolm sat down next to the sleeping wolf. He wondered how long the younger man had been a scent seeker. He only knew of a handful of wolf scent seekers. One was a member of the league before Oliver and his time. 

If his memory served him there was a scent seeker of the Lynx in the league as well. The Lynx was about the same age as Oliver but had been with the league since he was a child. Maybe he should ask Oliver about him to see if he knew of the Lynx scent seeker. He wondered if the young man had spent the last five days in this form. 

He left the wolf asleep a few minutes later to check on the cooking bird. Once the birds were cooked he kept the second one close to the fire so it would stay warm while he eat his. He froze when he saw the wolf sitting up watching him warily. He waved his hand toward the bird as he said," That is yours if you want it." The wolf cocked its head to the side and that's when he noticed the gold in the blue eyes. He had never seen anything like this in anyone. Gold flecks must have been the animal within. The wolf walked closer to the bird never taking its eyes off of him. It snatched the bird and retreated to the shadows. 

He had a feeling the wolf was more in control than Oliver was at this point. He only hoped that Oliver would not try to attack him as wolf. That wolf could possibly kill him. Malcolm's head shot up when he heard muttering," Stupid wolf. I hide you for years in Nanda Parbat and you show yourself now. If Ras finds out about this he will likely kill me..." There was something unsaid there that made him curious. He turned to Malcolm and while he was back in his human form there was still a feral look in his eyes. He turned away from Malcolm and said cautiously," Sorry, Malcolm. My wolf has been acting strangely lately." 

Malcolm asked," What are you to the Demon's Head? Are you a horseman or something more?" He said," None of your damn business Malcolm. Stop trying to pry into my life." Malcolm was getting aggravated that Oliver kept dodging his questions. 

Ras Al Ghul's POV 

He stood in his meeting room when Al Sayf came in dragging a young black haired man that he recognized as one of his members in. The man looked at him with a curious look but said nothing. Al Sayf said," My lord, I think you should see something." He pulled the younger man forward and pushed his sleeve of his uniform up. On the inner part of his forearm was a cat-like tattoo similar to his mate's wolf tattoo. 

Ras asked sharply," How long have you had this?" The man shrugged and said," I told you years ago when I joined as a teenager that I had gone through some terrible things. That mark is the reason for it. I was able to fake my death and get away. Why do you ask?" 

Ras asked rubbing his eyes tiredly," Did you ever come across an Oliver Queen?" The man's eyes widened in shock as he asked," Oliver? How do you know him? He died nearly 20 years ago." 

Ras shook his head but it was Al Sayf who answered him. Al Sayf said," Oliver is a member of the league. He though is on the run right now. How do you know the young lýkos?" The man's chest puffed out as he said," I saved him from being experimented on the day I supposedly died. How did he survive? How did the eight year old boy that I knew become a member of the league?" 

Those were questions neither of them had answers to. The man said," I will go after him. If it is the boy I shared a cell with then he will listen to me." Al Sayf asked curious," What was your name before the league?" 

The man gave a cheshire grin as he said," Torren of the Kunnagi family." That name rang with within Ras he could tell that it would bring pain to his omega. What he didn't know was why. His omega kept a lot of secrets about his past. The more he found out the more questions that came to him. 

Oliver's POV 

I could feel the aggravation coming off of Malcplm not that I cared much. I felt surprise come across my bond with Ras. It made me curious as to know as to what is going on back in Nanda Parbat. I opened the bond slightly and heard one name,: Torren.: I froze that was a name I hadn't heard that name in almost 20 years. 

Malcolm noticed that I was suddenly very stiff. Ras must have felt my sudden unease. He pushed his love and comfort through the bond that was more open than in recent months. I could feel his questions and the name was pushed through again. That name brought up the pain of memories that I had long since buried. 

I said getting to my feet," I need to take a walk." Sensing my distress Malcolm took a step closer but moved away again at my glare. I walked back out of the plane. I needed to clear my head. My thoughts were racing,: Why was my alpha thinking about one of my dead cell mates? Who had told him that name? What did it mean for their search for me?: I could feel Ras pushing on our bond wanting me to let him in. I was reluctant to let him in due to having Malcolm in such close proximity. 

Once I reached the nearby stream I sat on the bank. This was the spot that I used to go to when something was bothering me before the league found me. Thoughts of my friend from my childhood came unwillingly into my mind. I could feel Ras trying to break through the shield that blocked our bond. 

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Malcolm standing there. That brought me back to reality. While it hurt to think about the name again but I had to stay strong. I could not show signs of weakness in front of this particular alpha. Giving him a stoic look I made my way back to our campsite. 

The next morning I was practicing stances with my sword when Malcolm drew his own. I shifted my stance into a defensive stance watching him warily. He came around the fire until he stood in front of me and the tips of our swords touched. I looked at him curiously but his gaze was hard. I knew what this was a test he wanted to see my skills. 

I stepped back so that the tips of our swords were no longer touching. He swung his blade towards my right side. I stepped back so that his sword passed harmlessly in front of my stomach. My blue aura activated around my chest and stomach just under my league uniform. Malcolm came at me again using all of his league training to push me. I used both my Scepter 4 and league training. 

Our swords clashed both pushing as hard as we could. In one moment our swords locked as did our eyes. His eyes were hard but not murderous. This was just training not a battle to the death. I pushed him away from me then had to duck as his blade sung over my head. This went on for an hour. Neither of us landing a single hit but neither would we give an inch to the other. Finally he lowered his blade and said," I think that is enough for today. What about you?" I nodded feeling the sweat drip off of me. 

In sync we sheathed our swords. He looked unfazed from our practice session. Malcolm took a seat by his stuff watching as I did the same. He said watching me carefully," I think if we are going to spend time on this island we should keep up training. You agree?" I said with a nod," I agree otherwise we will lose all of our muscle mass. We should also take turns keeping an eye on the beach." 

He nodded in quietly he knew just as well as I did that if we didn't the league could sneak up on us. I grabbed my bow and quiver heading to a watch point. The next month went the same. Sword practicing in the morning and hunting or watching the beach in the afternoon. 

It wasn't until a month and a half from my arrival that during swords practice that we heard something. I held up my hand to stop him so I could listen closer. It was definitely the sound of a boat. I sheathed my sword and ran back to the plane to grab my bow and quiver. Malcolm already had his and his hood pulled up. I said pulling up my own," Malcolm stay hidden. If it's the league I don't want you to be found. We may have had our differences and I will never forgive you for what you did... But I owe you my life and the life of my king. For that if I must leave to protect you I will." 

Malcolm looked like he wanted to argue but I was already gone. I climbed up one of the trees before I reached the beach watching as a small boat made its way close to the shore. Even at this distance I could see the league garbed person watching the beach. The wind wasn't in my favor for to recognize the scent but it wasn't against me either. Who ever was on the boat could scent me from where they were at. 

The boat came right up to the beach so it wasn't the man who had brought me to the island. Likely a league runner. The member on the boat jumped to the sand as soon as the boat made landfall. The member looked around obviously looking for something. Their eyes must have caught something because they called out," I know your there, Oliver. I just want to talk." 

The voice while much deeper than I remembered was familiar. It couldn't be. I said just loud enough to be heard," Show me your right forearm." The man I could tell was rolling his eyes as he pulled down the sleeve to his uniform. On his right forearm was a Lynx tattoo. I asked," That you Torren?" 

The man said pulling down his hood and cowl," It's good to see you Oliver. I... I thought you had died with the others." I dropped from the tree I was in and walked closer to him. It was definitely Torren his black hair and sky blue eyes were hard to miss. I pushed up the sleeve to my own uniform showing him the clansmen and scent seeker tattoo. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he recognized Scepter 4's mark. He asked," You joined Scepter 4? Even after all they did to us?" 

I said with a flinch," They changed after Jin died. The current king isn't that bad... Usually. I don't only serve him though. I am first Vanguard of HOMRA. Mikoto is an interesting guy. What about you?" Torren said with a flinch of his own," After I escaped I asked around. The right questions led me to Nanda Parbat. I didn't have much to offer our lord but he allowed me to join anyways." 

I nodded and said," After Nyssa saved me from this damned island he did the same for me. I... I saved Ras at one point I took a shot right through the middle of my HOMRA tattoo. He helped stitch me up." I gave a soft smile at the thought of my alpha. He said with a grin," You bonded with the leader. But why run?" 

I said rubbing the back of my neck," I can't take the killing anymore Torren. It is chipping at my soul little by little soon there won't be anything left to it. If I kill anymore people Torren I won't be able to hold back the darkness and my wolf will take full control. You know the dangers of that happening. Do you know what Al Sayf nicknamed me before he knew I was a scent seeker?" Torren shook his head and I said my eyes flashing gold with the wolf," lýkos. He named me that after my eyes flashed gold during one of our training sessions. It means the wolf." 

Torren said with a nod," That sounds like him. I thought he was a loner though." I said my lips twitching in a smile," He was. I don't know why but he took me under his wing. Torren why are you here?" 

A scent came with the shift of the wind. Malcolm was watching in the trees. I saw Torren's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the scent as well. He went for his bow I grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back. I said putting pressure on the shoulder," Don't even think about it Torren. I don't want to hurt you but I will not let you hurt him." Torren growled angrily," That bastard broke the code of the league. He destroyed half a city and killed 503 people. He doesn't deserve to live." 

I pushed up on the man's arm until he grunted in pain. I said loud enough for he man on the boat and Malcplm to hear," My name is Al Sahim Habib Al Ghul. Until such a time as I don't owe a life debt, Malcolm Merlyn shall not be harmed by any member of the league or its allies." Torren blinked in surprise as I used all authority of that I had been given by the league. He said with a groan," I will retreat. This time Oliver. I would suggest you find a way off this hellhole before the league returns for the both of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver's POV 

I asked releasing him," Think you could give us a lift off this island?" He said with a nod," I will. But only this once Oliver. And don't you dare say anything to Ras about it." 

I grinned and said," There's no way for me to tell him. He would track my phone back to wherever I'm hiding." He sighed and nodded. It was obvious he wanted to know what was going on but didn't want to pry. I waved him off and went to the forest so that I could talk to Malcolm. He met me just inside the tree line. 

He asked tilting his chin back towards Torren," Who is that?" I said looking back at him sadly," An old friend. I thought he was dead and he thought I was. Long story. We are going to take that boat to China then we will go to Japan. HOMRA will hide us." 

Malcolm said hefting his bag onto his shoulder," I figured as much. I thought we would kill them first though." I glared at him and said," He nor any other members of the league can touch you. You are under my protection Malcolm until I fulfill my life debt to you." 

Malcolm blinked and asked," What kind of power do you have in the league that you can make that decision Oliver?" I turned and pushed my arm into his throat pinning him to the tree. I said," Malcolm there is a reason I won't tell you anything. What I said back there was true. I had to use all the power I have to keep you alive."

He nodded acknowledging what I was telling him. Though I could tell he didn't like it. We went back to the beach where Torren was waiting for us. Torren gave me a smile and Malcolm a cold look. He said," Al Saher. Your supposed to be dead." Malcolm barred his teeth but didn't say anything. I said getting between them," Enough." 

With that we went on the boat. After a long boat ride Malcolm and I parted ways with Torren. I used my Scepter 4 id to get us on the next flight to Japan with all of our weapons. I smiled slightly as we landed noticing that there wasn't an army of Scepter 4 members waiting for us. Outside of the airport Yata was waiting for us by the doors. He said nodding to Malcolm," Who's that Wolf?" 

I said nodding to him," This is Malcolm. We need protection from the League of Assassins." Yata nodded solemnly and said," Mikoto said you would be back. Why not go to the Blue's though? They protect their own to. Don't they?" 

I said snarling," They wouldn't help with Starling city. I don't expect they would protect us in this instance either. Doesn't involve the strains or any of the regular kings after all." Yata said grabbing my arm," Come on we need to get you back to the bar." 

Malcolm asked faintly amused," The bar? Are we going drinking Oliver?" I snarled back," Shut it Malcolm." 

Yata said his own amusement coming through," You two fight like an old married couple." We yelled back at him in unison," We are not a couple!" 

Yata said over his shoulder as he walked off," Of course your not." With that said he escorted us to the bar. As we passed through parts of the town different members formed up with us protectively. I could feel the alpha's anxiety about it but my own posture stayed relaxed. These men were like family there wasn't anyone like them in the world. All too soon we made it to the bar. Without a word to Malcolm I pushed open the door. I grinned when I saw Tatara sitting at the bar with his guitar. 

I snuck up behind him and when I was directly behind him Izumo's eyes flashed in amusement. I smacked Tatara upside the head with a mischievous grin plastered all over my face. He turned around as if to yell at me but stopped when he saw my sword. I nearly toppled over when he tackled me. Malcolm moved as if to help me but the grin I had stopped him. 

Tatara said with his own grin," It's good to see you Wolf. Who's that?" He tilted his chin to Malcolm who had his arms crossed over his chest watching us. I sighed and said," That's Malcolm. I owe him a life debt." 

Tatara blinked at me for a moment processing the information. The man turned to glare at Malcolm who blinked at me in confusion. Tatara asked," How in the hell did the happen Wolf?" I asked taking a seat on one of the stools at the bar," Do you remember when I took those bullets for the Scepter 4's captain?"

The pain in my friend's eyes said it all a day like that was hard to forget. They had nearly lost me that day due to the Colorless King using silver bullets. Tatara said," The damn silver bullet that they couldn't remove. You were caught off guard and unable to take the anti silver then?" I nodded that was pretty much the jist of it. Tatara gave Malcolm another glance before he said," I don't like it but I guess he can stay. You should go visit Munakata though. He explained his actions to us and the least you can do is hear him out." 

I growled and said," No way in hell. Reisi drew his lots when he chose to stand aside when people were in trouble. I've drew mine as well." A deep voice behind me said," Wolf as your king I order you to visit the Fourth and Blue King."

Turning slightly I saw Mikoto standing at the end of the stairwell. His eyes were sad but only those of us who had served him for years could tell. I said bowing my head in respect," As you wish my king."


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver's POV 

I stood outside Scepter 4 contemplating on whether or not I wanted to deal with my captain today. I had not spoken to Reisi since the incident in Starling City. I wasn't even sure he would want to see me after I had turned my back on him. Honestly that hurt worse than anything else. 

With a deep breath I entered the building flashing my id to the security personnel. I was heading to the receptionist when a whistle caught my attention. Looking up I saw Reisi watching me. I nodded and rerouted myself to the elevators. When I arrived at the top floor I went straight to Reisi's office. I was getting strange looks from new members because I was in an unfamiliar uniform. 

I walked into Reisi's office he looked up from his holoscreen for a moment before flicking it away. He said," I see you have returned. I didn't expect you to so soon." I said slightly aggravated," It wasn't really my choice. It was on orders from Mikoto." 

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward onto the desk watching me carefully. He asked after a moment," Where have you been? It's been like you dropped off the face of the earth." I said with a snort," Your not far off. I was back on Lian Yu. Don't give me that look you bastard! If I had gone anywhere else you and Ras would have been hot on my tail. I can hide from Ras in my wolf form but not from my own squad. And because I didn't realize a certain bastard was alive I now owe him a life debt!" 

Reisi said calmly to the young wolf," Calm Wolf. I'm sorry about what happened in Starling City. I was on orders of the 2nd and Gold King. You made a huge mess for me to clean up you know that?" I stuck my tongue out childishly and a faint smile crossed the man's face. I leaned back and asked tiredly," What now Captain?" 

Reisi said his eyes softening," That's up to you Wolf. You are welcome to stay but a friend of yours stopped by about a week ago. The man's name I believe was Al Owal. He said he would be back." I flinched hard. If Al Owal said he would be back he meant it. The hunters were hard at work looking for me. Reisi said trying to soothe me," Wolf, I told them I hadn't seen you since Starling City and you were likely not to come back. I think he just didn't like me." 

I snorted trying to hold back my laughter. Al Owal didn't like anybody that's just how he was. I still hadn't forgiven the older king but I was slowly I was relaxing around him again. I opened the bond between us allowing him to feel the pain and hurt I had felt just over a month and a half ago. His face contorted with misery at knowing the pain he had caused me. I felt his own reasons and the hatred he felt at himself at betraying my trust. I sighed he was my king and I had sworn an oath to be his clansmen. 

He was already on his feet and I got up from the chair before taking a knee. I said looking at him," Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King. I will still uphold my oath to Scepter 4 as a clansmen and fellow King. This I swear to you." Reisi gaze hardened and his back straightened. He was the perfect image of what a responsible King should look like. He said his voice cold and hard as steel," I, Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King accept your renewed oath. May our swords stay sharp as we continue onward to peace," he smiled slightly as he helped me to my feet. He said once I was standing," We are men of the sword. We will triumph because our cause is just." 

I intoned at the same time he did," Wolf, ready," "Munakata, Ready." It was almost the exact same as it had been 16 years ago. At that time I had just completed my training in the combat academy. I felt a pang of jealousy from my bond with Ras. I smiled faintly and pushed back my love. I may be running from my alpha but my feelings never changed. Reisi asked watching me intently," Wolf are you staying through your birthday tomorrow?" 

I blinked in confusion before looking at the calendar by his wall. Sure enough my birthday was in three days. In the years before I had taken the bullets before Reisi. HOMRA and Scepter 4 would put their difference aside to celebrate my birthday. We all would meet up at the bar where Tatara and I would play. 

I was decent on the trumpet while Tatara was one of the best guitar players. Thinking on our usual routine when it came to birthdays I threw my league phone to Reisi and said," Keep ahold of that. I'll stay through my birthday but likely it won't be safe to stay any longer than that." He caught it expertly and his sharp eyes I knew didn't miss the pain in mine. He didn't say anything as I left to go back to the bar. 

Reisi's POV 

He watched his young second lieutenant leave. He was surprised when the young man had thrown the phone at him. He knew that the young man had given him the phone to stop himself from calling his alpha. He could feel the conflict that he was going through. Making a split second decision he pulled up the call list on the phone dialing the most used. 

Five rings later a deep voice said," Oliver..." Reisi smiled knowing that he was going to get hell for doing this. He said his amusement clear in his tone," I'm not my second lieutenant but I know where he is and where he will be for the next three days. How about we make a deal?"


	17. A King's Power

Reisi's POV 

He wasn't surprised when two days later three shadows appeared in his office late into the night. One stepped forward and he recognized the man as Wolf's alpha. The man looked surprisingly young for someone that was supposed to be the leader of a group of assassins. The leader said in a timbre voice," You asked me to come here on grounds of my Omega. I'm here what do you know?" Reisi leaned back in his chair slightly as he said," I know where he is. I hope you didn't forget the boy's birthday is tomorrow." 

The leader's eyes narrowed in anger. It would be a stupid mistake for an alpha to forget something like that about their omega. Reisi bites back a smile. So the leader of the most feared group of assassins does care. He said keeping his voice even," If you want to attend the clans celebration we have two rules. One your weapons stay here. Both clans have to abide by this and so do you. Two you cannot try to attack a guest that doesn't belong to the clans there. I won't tell you who he is but Wolf is protecting him. You try and attack him you will have both clans after your hide. Do we have a deal?" The leader looked doubtful and as much as Reisi didn't want to admit it. He would be too. Wolf rarely went out of his way to protect someone against those he cared about. When he did all ten gates of hell backed him. Wolf was not someone to be crossed lightly. Finally the man answered him," Yes we will. Where and when do we meet?" 

Reisi finally let up and smiled at the man as he said," Meet me here 11 am. By then HOMRA should be set up and ready to go. Stay out of red clan territory until then. From what I hear they don't like you." The leader nodded and like shadows they were gone. 

Oliver's POV 

I had spent the last three days practicing my trumpet. There was one song that Tatara would sing while I played the trumpet. Everyone always asked for it on their birthdays. Strangers just like how we began only to be brought together by a king. For one day a year I could bring two clans that normally try to kill each other together. Mikoto was glaring at the door knowing that soon Scepter 4 would soon walk through that door. I said smiling faintly," Yo, King. Just because you glare at the door doesn't mean they aren't coming." He turned that glare on me before it softened slightly. 

I sighed Reisi and Mikoto would never get along. The played nice on occasion but more than that was false hope. Malcolm came down the stairs patting his hair dry noticing the way Mikoto was glaring at the door. He asked with a raised eyebrow," The Blue's coming?" I said growling," You don't get to call them that Malcolm. Only members of HOMRA can." Malcolm shrugged but took that as an affirmative. It wasn't long after that when Reisi walked through. He looked over at Malcolm and said calmly," There is one person who I invited and you better play nice. They left their weapons back at my headquarters."

I blinked and had the strangest feeling that I knew exactly who Reisi had called. Maybe giving him my league phone wasn't the best idea. He gave me a cheeky grin as he felt my feeling through our king bond. Yep Reisi called him. Sometimes that man is too manipulative for his own good. I glared at him as he gave me an innocent look. Before I could ask him exactly who he invited the doors opened. 

The scent that hit my nose was all too familiar. Ras. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with black slacks. His dark eyes found me instantly gauging my reaction. I stood stiff as a board Ras would fight tooth and nail to bring me back to Nanda Parbat. Would he do it here? I heard Malcolm's sharp intake of breath as he too realized who had walked in. Ras' eyes narrowed as he saw Malcolm. Immediately I stepped protectively in front of the other alpha. 

It was a standoff I was watching Ras carefully to see what he would do. I didn't want to fight my alpha but I owed Malcolm and would make good on my debt. Ras looked between us and said rumbling softly," I came here not wanting to fight. I can see why the young captain was so insistent we leave our weapons behind. I will honor the promise I made. As long as you are here Al Saher I will not touch you." I felt Malcolm relax slightly behind me. Ras' word was law if he said Malcolm was protected here then the league must obey. I noticed that the door had opened again allowing Al Sayf and Sayad into the room. Al Sayf looked between Malcolm and I and shook his head with a faint look of disgust. I growled low in my throat at the old alpha. Al Sayf wasn't known for following orders when they didn't suit him. 

Al Sayf smirked at me and said," Be at ease, Lýkos. I will not harm the one you protect. As much as I would like to." That last part was nothing more than a whisper but everyone heard it. I bared my teeth at his nickname but all that did was make his smile wider. Malcolm said calmly," Oliver..." I swung to look at him my fierce eyes meeting his ice blue calm ones. After a moment the anger faded into a strange calmness. Malcolm nodded once and turned to go back upstairs.

Once he was gone I blinked turning back to look at Ras only to find him right in my face. I took a step back shifting slightly into a battle ready stance. Mikoto's deep voice said," Knock it off brat. If he's here that means he's obey the law that we set up years ago. There will be no fighting here if he wants to leave alive." I tried hard to keep from smiling but still ended up with an amused smirk. HOMRA vs League of Assassins. That would be an interesting match. I squeaked when suddenly Ras pulled me close to him and into a bear hug. He nuzzled at the hollow of my throat. 

I let out a low rumble relaxing into Ras' hold. After a moment I pulled away from him receiving a growl in response. I said stepping back," Ras now is not the time. We can talk later." The hurt on my alpha's face was clear as day but he accepted my decision. At least for the moment. I felt a burning sensation of the inner part of my forearm. A sensation that hadn't happened 13 years. A darkness came over me and I heard Ras shouting as I hit the ground. 

I looked around in the vision realizing I was on a rooftop. The air was cold so we had a few months at least. I saw a young man likely in high school staring out over the rooftop. Looking behind me I saw Tatara and my eyes widened. Every time my king's ability activated someone close to me would die in the vision. The first time was Jin Hibari while I had hated the man he still had been close to me. The second time was Reisi who I took the silver bullets meant for him. 

My eyes widened further as the young man pulled out a gun and shot Tatara. I rushed over to my first friend and desperately tried to stop the bleeding forgetting that I was in a vision. I glared angrily at the young man memorizing his face so that I could track him down and kill him later. The vision ended as suddenly as it had begun. 

I opened my eyes to see Ras, Sayf and Sayad leaning over me with equally worried looks. I looked between them then searched the crowding clan members looking for one face. Tatara pushed his way forward and I leapt to my feet pushing away my alpha. I searched Tatara for injuries knowing full well that the vision wouldn't come for true for some time. I sighed in relief at finding him unhurt. Tatara asked carefully," What happened Wolf? You Weissman levels went through the roof. You sword has appeared." 

I took slow deep breaths to calm myself and get my black aura under control. A minute later Reisi walked in his eyes glancing at me assessing my condition. Our eyes met and a silent message crossed between us. We would talk later. I said looking at Tatara again," I want you to stick close to Mikoto and the others starting this fall. My vision was of your death." I could feel the sudden tension in the air. Mikoto was protective of his clansmen especially Tatara. Mikoto said carefully reigning in his temper," We will keep a careful watch over him Wolf. You have never been wrong before and I doubt you will be now."

I nodded the sensation of fear still was flowing through me. Ras stepped closer his scent calming the fear that was coursing through me. Al Sayf whistled lowly as he came around to look at me. I had a feeling that I knew what the problem was. My wolf was in a rare form and it was likely showing in my eyes. Reisi came up close placing his hand on my shoulder murmuring softly," Calm Wolf. There is no danger here."

Blue eyes met violet eyes his were calm mine were fearful. The calm of the Blue king radiated off of him and slowly it pushed away my fear. I whispered once my wolf had settled," Thank you Captain." Tatara put his arm around my shoulders and said merrily," Happy birthday Wolf. May we continue to fight as brothers." 

HOMRA and the two league members said in unison," As brothers." I grinned at Tatara knowing that he was trying to cheer me up. Knowing that he could be close to dying hurt. He was the one who brought me out of my shell after my rescue. I would protect him with my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver's POV

I leaned against the back of the couch watching as Yata was trying to get Al Sayf to smile. The League member was watching all of HOMRA stoically but I could see the twitch in his jaw as Yata prodded him. I could tell that if Yata didn't stop he would have a broken arm in a few moments. As Yata went to prod the old alpha again I grabbed his wrist and said in low tone," I wouldn't do that Yata. He makes me look like a toddler when it comes to fighting." Yata gave me an incredulous look but moved away nonetheless. 

Al Sayf gave me a nod of acknowledgement before returning to his watch. A hand on my shoulder made me turn to look even as I saw Sayf's eyes widen in surprise. Ras asked looking down at me with a soft look," Can we talk Oliver?" I smiled faintly and nodded taking him up the stairs and onto the roof. I remembered in times past when things were bothering me I would sit up here and watch the stars. 

I saw on the edge of the roof in my customary spot and Ras took the spot to my left. I said refusing to look at him," This is where I used to come just to think. HOMRA gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go. When I didn't even remember my own name." Ras stayed quiet. This was something we had never talked about. My past the reason why I went off radar for almost 3 years before I appeared on the radar as Wolf of HOMRA. I continued after a moment," Scepter 4 stepped in a year later and gave me a home and a purpose. Using my DNA they were able to track down my identity. I chose to stay in Japan and continue the only life I ever knew." 

Ras put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him. I stiffened in surprise but slowly relaxed into his embrace. He asked softly," What happened earlier Oliver? Why did you collapse and what did your friend mean about Weissmen levels? And what the hell did he mean by sword?" 

I knew that one day Ras would have to learn about the Swords of Damocles and the fact that I was a king. I didn't want him to learn about it in such a way. I said barely above a whisper," Until 18 or so years ago there were seven kings. You have met four of the seven. Reisi Munakata the fourth and Blue King. Mikoto Souh the third and red King. Nagare Hisui the fifth and green King. Finally Tenkei Iwafune the sixth and grey King. Each of these kings have Weissmen levels. When they reach a certain point above their heads appears a Sword of Damocles." 

Ras asked once I had fallen into a sullen silence," What does that have to do with earlier? Oliver please." I looked at him leaning my head against his shoulder. After almost a year it felt nice to be back in my alphas arms again. I said looking him in the eyes," When I was five my parents sent me off to a boarding school here in Japan. What they didn't know was that it was a trap for potential scent seeker strains. They took us to Scepter 4's research facility. Back then they were under a different kings orders. This King had gone insane a few years prior and his sword was not far from making another Damocles Down incident. They were trying to make an eighth King through experimenting on young children who had the scent seeker strain inside them. They... They killed almost all of the children... I was the only one who made it out alive. HOMRA with the help of a guard set up a rescue operation but by the time they did it was too late. I was the only one left." 

Ras watched as pain like when I had first been brought before crossed my face. He knew I had lost people close to me then just like on the island. I shook my head clearing the thoughts of Torren and the others. Torren who I recently found out was alive. I pierced Ras with a glare as I said," One of the boys I shared a cell with who I thought was dead I recently found out was a member of the league. Torren the Lynx." Ras blinked and asked," You two know each other?" 

I growled jumping to my feet and started pacing on the roof. I asked sarcastically," No Ras I don't know him. How could I not! We shared a cell with five others for nearly three years. One by one they killed us off due to the experiments until only Torren and I were left. Then he was taken and I thought he was dead too. Then you send him after me. You don't understand how long it took me to get over the guilt I felt about his death!" Ras was taken back by the sudden outburst. He watched as I paced furiously on the roof. When he caught my eyes he almost flinched at seeing the amount of gold in them. 

Ras said moving closer to me only to back up when I bared my teeth," Don't Ras. The thing you should know about the Kings... About me is we are unpredictable. Every kings powers are different. Mine is the ability to see in the future but only about those closest to me. I also have the ability to transform but as you can see," I turned my head out to the doorway where a silver fox stood," All scent seekers have that ability. I am the eighth and black King Ras. I was an experiment started by the previous blue King." 

Ras could see the pain and anguish on his young omega's face. He could tell it took a lot for me to talk about even in short detail of what I had gone through. He took a step closer as practically crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. Some memories were meant to stay buried that should have been one of them. He pulled me close to him my ear on his chest. I could hear steady beating of his allowing it to calm me slightly. Ras carded his fingers through my hair and I rumbled softly in response. 

The door to the rooftop opened and I lifted my head to see Tatara standing there. He mouthed," It's time." With a sigh I pushed away from Ras again. Even for my own birthday I was to perform with Tatara. Not that I really minded anymore. Ras looked at me questioningly but I said," Go downstairs with the others we will be down in a minute." 

Ras looked like he wanted to argue but I was already turning to follow Tatara. We could finish our conversation later. I pulled out my trumpet looking it over. It had been many years since I had touched the thing. Not since Yata's birthday right before I left Japan. In the last six almost seven years I had changed a lot. I was no longer the same child that had run around with HOMRA. Could I still play Strangers the same way? Or was my heart and soul too shattered to play?


End file.
